Just Tonight
by AlorsLaure
Summary: I often pretended I didn't care about the people around me, especially the b*tches at school. I had this attitude. I had everything, except the only thing I really wanted.
1. Prologue

Edward Cullen was an arrogant cunt. He thought he was the king and school was his kingdom, and he had the biggest ego ever. So big he filled the entire room, even when he wasn't there. All you could hear were the girls talking about him or his hair or his muscular body. "Have you seen him? Edward Cullen did this." Or "Have you heard it yet? Edward Cullen flirted with that girl." No wonder Edward Cullen flirted. He always flirted. He was the most famous guy in the whole fucking school and only flirted with the most beautiful girls, which basically were the tanned cheerleaders with legs going all the way up to the end of the universe. He didn't flirt with the nobodies. And since he never flirted with me, that made me a nobody.

I've known Edward Cullen for a really long time. We have been sitting in each other's class since… forever basically. We had been friends and we still talk sometime. And argue. A lot. We just never have been really close. He wasn't really important for me anyway.

I didn't particularly hate on Edward Cullen, I just didn't really like him. So, why was it that I couldn't keep my eyes off him?


	2. Chapter 1

_**You're too drunk to hear a word I say.**_

Edward and I had been fighting for the past few hours over the most stupid things. I first got angry at him because he stepped on my new shoes, (which were my fucking first pair of Louboutins, I'd been saving for them for two years). It made me even more pissed off when he laughed like a fucking idiot when I stumbled over an empty beer can.

"Calm your tits, Bells." He told me when I started to yell at him, which made me even more pissed off, if that was even possible. I could imagine steam coming out of my ears like in those stupid cartoons as he called me Bells, like he had been calling me since we were little kids.

"I am fucking calm!" I screamed back at him. He and his friends laughed again so I took my beer can and emptied it on his head and left the room. I didn't even care about the drink, it's not as if I liked beer anyway. Luckily, Mike Newton's house was big enough for me to get away from him and his pussy friends. It was hard to walk on the wet floor and the drunken people lying all over each other like a pile of meat. I was drunk but not totally wasted, like most of the youngsters here were. It was Mike Newton's monthly house party and I was kind of used to all the drunken faces, even mine. I wasn't the kind that would drink until I drop, though.

It was already 4 a.m. when most of the people left the house. I stayed, not sure why.

"There you are." I heard a well-known voice saying behind me. I discovered Edward's drunken face. His eyes were shiny because of the alcohol and he could barely stand on his feet. I wasn't sure to understand why everyone liked him so much. Yes, I had to admit he was handsome with that messy, golden hair and his sexy green eyes and yes, he had an interesting body but he was a cunt. An asshole with an ego that could fill up Forks. He pretended to be mean and manly, though he could be very sweet once you got to know him. He flirted with every famous girl and with every girl with big boobs, a big ass and long legs. I knew that that Edward wasn't the real one. I knew him better than that and I knew who he truly was. That's probably why I dislike him so much; because he kept lying to everyone, including himself.

We were alone in Mike's living room, which was a rare occasion since there were people everywhere. My eyes and my head weren't following each other and my brain was completely disconnected with my body. I stared at drunken Edward and just threw myself at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the force I had in my body. Edward held me with him hands under my ass and lifted me up. His beer breath was entering my mouth, which was almost making me even more drunk. Edward and I fell on Mike's white couch, knocking over some empty, some full beer cans in the progress.

"What the fucking fuck are you doing?" he screamed to me when I undid my embracement.

"I have no fucking clue!" I screamed back at him, like we were both deaf. Before I could say one more word, Edward pushed me on my back and pushed his body on mine. He kissed me again with all the force he had. "You're fucking lucky I'm drunk." Edward said when he kissed me again. His hard lips touched mine heavily and passionately. It was this typical kiss from drunken guys. He undid his shirt and threw it on the ground. Now I really understood why he attracted all these stupidass girls from school. He also took off my shirt. I instantly put my arms around my breasts, a stupid habit I always had. I was lying underneath Edward in my black bra, drunken as fuck at Mike Newton's house party. Edward kissed me and kissed me and just didn't stop to take a breath. I needed to breathe. It was the first time I kissed someone and I didn't think about breathing while being kissed. It was like I was getting high from his kisses.

"This isn't smart." I said when Edward wanted to take off his jeans.

"You're probably right." He answered. He turned over and laid next to me on Mike's gigantic couch.

"You won't remember a thing, will you?" I asked.

"Probably not." He admitted to me, a hint of regret filling his voice.

I stared at the ceiling for some minutes before hearing Edward snore softly. Most of the girls would think it was cute, but it annoyed me more than anything on earth.

I woke up in my own bed the next morning. I had no idea how I arrived there but I had a slight idea and I thought that would get me in a lot of trouble. I straightened my back, feeling like a snake stretching after being balled up for a long time. It felt like my head was going to explode in a thousands of little parts, and I briefly wondered what Charlie would think if he found my brain exploded all over the room.

I hadn't realized yesterday that I had been this drunk. Well, I probably wasn't drunk enough to forget my make out session with Edward Cullen. I slammed my hand on my forehead. _Stupid idiot!_ That punch made my head official fall apart. _Double stupid cunt!_ I screamed in my head. I looked at my window, and I silently thanked whoever the fuck closed my curtains. Even the dark sky from Forks wouldn't attenuate my headache. I decided it was time to get out of bed and take a hot shower. The warm water was indeed a very good idea but it was only for a short amount of time. As soon as I walked out of the shower and put on my clothes, my head was bursting again. I walked downstairs, ready for a long speech about "inappropriate drinking".

"Morning." I said to my father while taking a cappuccino.

"You had a good night?" he said in his usual grumpy way. I nodded my head, which obviously was a very bad idea. As soon as I sat at the table, I noticed a glass of water and a painkiller. I instantly took it, not even wondering if it was for me. I closed my eyes for a while and looked at my father. I was waiting for his speech that never came.

"You have nothing to say?" I asked.

"You already know what I'm going to tell you. If you aren't responsible enough to actually listen to me and hear what I have to say, I'm not going to repeat it." He answered while reading his paper. He didn't even look at me. "I'm taking you to Mike's house so you can pick up your car."

"So...",I hesitated, "Am I not grounded?" My father looked up at me with a surprised and angry look.

"Nope." He shoved his chair loudly and I shot him an angry look, which made him chuckle.

We stepped into his police car and he drove me to the Newton house. I saw my red Chevy parked where I left it yesterday.

"I don't care what you're doing today. Just don't be late for dinner." My father said before I left the car. He drove away with peeping ties. Fucker.

Mike was cleaning up outside. I immediately saw that he was feeling the same as me. He probably even had a bigger hangover than I had.

"Morning Mike." I silently said to him.

"Hi Bella." He answered in the same silent voice.

"Heuhm, can I ask you if you remember what happened to me yesterday? I woke up in my room and I don't remember how I got there."

"The party was done and I saw you sleeping on my couch so I called your dad. Did you get in any trouble?" I slowly shook my head, trying not to awake the headache.

"Was I alone?" I asked. He didn't mention Edward…

"Yeah." He answered. "Why? Should there be someone else?"

"No, I just assumed that…" I didn't finish my sentence._I just assumed that Edward wasn't the type to run away from the girl he almost made out with_. "Was I wearing all my clothes?"

"Yeah. No, you didn't get raped, Bella." Mike told to me with a cynic smile.

If it was Edward, I probably wouldn't have minded.

**So here is the first chapter! I hope you like the story so far. I want to thank Jill ( NinjaStewy on Twitter) for being my inspiration, beta and friend! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think so we know how to make it even better in the future!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_You make me wanna die._**

I hated high school. The teachers were cunts, the bitches were twats and the boys were assholes. The only person I liked was... "Good morning!" Rosalie. She was my best friend and the only person I actually trusted. But most of all, she disliked Edward Cullen, just like me. She probably hated him even more. "Oh, look at him and that Jessica bitch." I turned my head and followed her look. Edward was flirting again. Jessica was his victim this time. She had these typical long naked legs and a short dress where you almost could see her pussy with a V-neck until her bellybutton. She was the type Edward liked. She laughed like a stupid idiot, probably over one of Edward's lame jokes. She was all over him. I remembered that moment when I was laying underneath Edward's drunken body. "I made out with him." I admitted to Rosalie with a voice she could barely hear, especially with all the noise from the kids in the hallways.

"What did you just say?" Rosalie and I stared at each other. She was asking me questions with her eyes. Questions I didn't want to answer. I shook my head, annoyed by the look she gave me. "Mike Newton's party on Saturday on his white couch." "Is he a good kisser? The best kisser in the world?" She asked with a fake, girlish voice. "Nope." I said in an indifferent way while putting my books back on the shelf in my locker. I bit on my lips, remembering his lips on mine. I was lying. He was a good kisser- not that I had any experience- but I just didn't want to admit there was something Edward Cullen was good at and especially not kissing. "He didn't do anything to you, right? Like, rape you or something."

"Stop being to protective, Rose." I said with an honest smile on my face. The bell rang and I walked to biology class. I sat on my usual chair and opened my book. I continued one of the drawings I started last biology lesson. It's what I did when I was bored; drawing. I wasn't good at it and it wasn't a hobby. It was just the only thing I could do. I heard footsteps come closer to me and the chair next to me scratch the floor. I didn't look up; I didn't care who was sitting next to me. Unluckily for me, I recognized his figure when I saw him in the corner of eyes. "So, Mike Newton told me you fell asleep at his place." Edward said to me. I looked up and down again. "How is your head? Still a hangover?" I asked, smartly ignoring his question. "I wasn't that drunk. You were drunk!" "I wasn't as drunk as you were!" There I was, getting all angry again. That's what he did to me; making me angry as fuck. "Oh you were! Drunkass." "I remember everything from that night." I looked up and stared at him with my challenging look. "What do you mean?" He asked. I was lucky when the teacher entered the room and saved me from an awkward moment. Edward didn't remember what happened but I wasn't going to tell him about it.

It seemed like this day at school lasted for centuries. I just wanted to go home, lay in my hot bed with a good book and read until I fell asleep. But I knew it was impossible because I had tons of homework for biology and chemistry, I had to go to the grocery store and I finished all the books I bought last week. I walked over the parking lot, zigzagging through the crowd of teenagers. The sound of driving cars and talking people mixed with the scent of gas made me nauseous; I still didn't entirely recover from my hangover.

The noise of a starting engine and the admiring voice from boys and girls made me want to discover why there was a bunch of people pressed together in a small crowd. I pushed them away, hearing people insult me and arrive in front of the noise maker. I could have guessed it before. Edward Cullen was showing his new motorcycle to the entire school. Girls were impressed- it made him look even hotter- and boys were excited about the vehicle and Edward- he was the king. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn back around to leave and take my car when I heard Edward's voice scream DRUNKASS BELLA to me. I immediately turned around. I knew my head was red of anger. I turned my back to him and his friends and stormed my way out to my car. As soon as I sat and fastened my seatbelt, I smashed my head on the wheel. Stupid ass! He thought his motorcycle was cool. Stupid cunt! He thought he was the king of the world with his big ego. Stupid asshole.

I tried to calm down by listening to my favorite CD and silently singing with the heavy lyrics. When I looked up, I noticed everyone was still contemplating Edward's motorcycle. Jessica Stanley walked to him. He lent her his hand and helped her sit on the back of his motorcycle. He gave her his helmet and drove away. I followed them in the corner of my eyes. I left as soon as they left the parkinglot.

I came home with the biggest headache on earth. It was even bigger than after my hangover. I always had a headache when I came home from school. The doctor said it was the stress but I was pretty sure it was because of the annoying screams of the annoying bitches at the fucking annoying school. As I entered the kitchen, I noticed voices in the living room. I put the groceries on the kitchen table and took a sharp knife. I wasn't alone in this house, which was freaking me out because I was supposed to be alone in this house! I was pretty sure my dad was still at work and my mother at her yoga class. I walked into the living room with quiet steps. A sigh of relief passed over my lips when I saw that the voices came from the television.

Jessica, which happened to be my cousin, had been watching TV in my living room while I was out doing some grocery shopping, like a retard.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed at her. She turned her head and looked surprised at me.

"Hell, Bella! You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh great! So you enter my house without even thinking about telling me about it and you're scared of me?"

"What are you even doing with that knife?" I sighed at her stupidity.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" I asked her. Every bone in my body was annoyed by her presence. She crawled out of the sofa and jumped towards me. She took my hands and jumped and expected from me to jump with her, like an excited rabbit.

"I had the best day ever! Edward Cullen came to talk to me!" Oh great, so now she was going to screwing my precious time with stories about that lame ass? "He complemented on my dress and said I obviously lost some weight! Isn't he a sweetheart?" I looked at her dress that wasn't longer than her ass. You had to be crazy to wear such a short dress in Forks, the place in the world with the coldest weather on earth. "He took me on his motorcycle and we drove to Bella Italia and ate some _antipasti_ like the most romantic couple on earth and oh my God, Bella! He's perfect! He talked about you." She said when she saw I wasn't giving a fuck about what she was saying.

I immediately looked up at her, not even conscious of what the fuck I was doing. She smiled when she saw she caught my attention. She just didn't know the real reason why I was this interested by what he said about me. She just didn't know I was scared he'd remember our little make out session on Mike's couch. "Yeah, he said 'wait, Bella, isn't that your cousin' and I was so surprised he even knew your name!"

I ended up the evening in my bed with an even bigger headache and hundreds of stories about Edward Cullen.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so we can make the story better! Laure.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Everything you love,will burn up in the light.**_

* * *

I was happy when my alarmclock woke me up, even though it was only 7 a.m. I was relieved because I knew it was Friday and very glad to know I survived another 5 days in hell. I put the clothes on that I laid out the evening before, drank my cup of coffee (cappuccino, of course) and ate the sandwich my mom prepared for me and drove to school in my lovely Chevy pick up.

It was raining again, just like yesterday and the day before and probably just like tomorrow and the day after that day. It was Forks after all. I rushed through the raindrops and wandred through the school halls just like I did every single day. I was the first living soul at school as usual. People in Forks were so lazy that they woke up just in time to rush at a high speed at school, something I didn't like to do.

I liked Friday for some obvious reasons. It was the last day before a two day break and I had the best classes that day, though I ended with P.E., a class I couldn't participate at because of my knee. I used the hate P.E. but now that I had to sit on the bench and just look at the people around me, I realized I liked it more than I initially thought.

My first classes were English and Biology. Though I disliked Biology, the thought of having English class made me so fucking excited that I almost peed my pants, every single Friday. I also had Math, a class I just had to go through and where I could finish my drawings. But my favorite class of the day was art class. I was always looking forward to it from Monday on.

As I already predicted, English class was over in what seemed like 2 minutes instead of an hour. I entered the lab and opened my Biology book, not noticing that Edward was following me. He sat down next to me, while I was acting like I didn't see him. I felt his stare on my face but tried not to give away that I knew that he was glancing. I turned my head, the pressure too strong to hold.

"What?" I screamed to him, maybe a bit too loud. He brought out the worst in me.

"Wow, can't you just not yell at me for once, Bells?" He said. I was surprised he stopped calling me Drunken Bella. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." He said, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine." I said, looking back at my papers and finishing the homework I hadn't done the day before. I felt Edward was still staring at me. "What do you want from me, Cullen?" I yelled again in the same way as before.

"Nothing!" He answered with his hands up in a protective way.

"Why are you staring?" I asked with a calm voice.

"I just..." He hesitated, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I answered, not interested in whatever it was that he was going to ask.

"Your father arrested me last night." I instantly turned my head to look at him, my eyes wide open and my mouth ready to open to laugh. I couldn't contain myself and laughed until my stomach hurt. "Yeah, haha very funny." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do, Edward? Ask him to drop the charges?" I asked in an almost sarcastic voice. His lack of answered made me realize that that was the exact thing he was expecting from me. "No! No no no!" I shook my head to support what I was saying to him.

"Please Bella! It was so stupid! I was just driving Jessica back home on my motorcycle and your father caught us and..."

"No!" I interupted his silly explanation. "And by the way, my father would NEVER agree on doing that." That was a lie. My father would do anything for Edward. Every time my father met Edward, he talked about how sweet and polite he is, how lucky we are with a family like his and that every youngster in Forks should be like Edward. Everyone would do anything for Edward fucking Cullen. I wouldn't and I refused to ask my dad to drop the charges.

Mr. Barnes, our teacher, entered the room, saving me for the second time this week.

I walked to math class in the slowest motion. I sat down on my usual chair, next to Rosalie.

"Edward talked to me." I suddenly said to her while she was textig with someone- I had no idea who. "He wanted me to talk to my father." I answered her curious look.

"Because he got arrested?" She asked, not surprised anymore.

"How..." I started my question but already knew the answer. Everybody at school already knew he got arrested. Jessica probably talked about the exciting ride on Edward's motorbike all day long and they both probably thought it was cool to get arrested.

"You're not going to do it, right?" Rosalie asked, giving me looks that gave me chills down my spine. I shook my head heavily and she sighed in relief.

As soon as I entered Art class, I felt the positive vibes enter my body. I was finally going to be able to release all the pressure of the past week. I greeted Mr. Hardings, one of the hottest teachers at school. The smile on his face almost made my legs weak and my heart melt. He wasn't like Edward Cunt Cullen and most of the girls at school were blind and didn't see how beautiful he really was. Mr. Hardings- Tom was his first name- had messy black hair and blue eyes like the Mediterranean sea. He had a cute nose in the middle of his face and his fingers were so thin they were the perfect fingers to make art objects. Or to do other stuff.

I took the little fairy I started last week. I looked at it and concluded that I was very proud of the result. Only the wings were missing and maybe some details. I was ready to start working when I heard Mr. Hardings talking.

"Mr. Cullen. Glad you decided to join us today." I sighed, not happy with the fact that he was running in with his backpack in his hands and his trouser almost on his knees. This was one of the classes Edward had to be in but he never came, wondering why he had to spend his last hour of the day making stupid things while he could be at home with hundreds of girls. Apart from Rosalie and I, Mr. Hardings must be one of the only people to realize that Edward such a saint.

Edward sat down on the only free chair in the classroom; the chair next to me. I instantly moved to the left to be as far from him as possible.

"Nice fairy." He said. Was that sarcasm I could hear in his voice? "So, have you thought about what I asked you earlier?"

"What do I win with this?" I asked, finally looking up at him- in his green eyes that were almost drilling into mine.

"Dinner with me." He showed me that crooked smile he'd shown to every girl already. The 'I know you can't resist me so stop trying'-smile. I still tried to resist, although even I couldn't deny that it turned me on a little. Just a little bit.

I came out of my chair to pick up some argile, leaving Edward alone at our table. He knew I wasn't ever going to have dinner with him, he knew I hated him. Why did he keep on trying? I came back at my table. Something had disappeared. Something essential. I instantly knew what. _MY FAIRY!_ Edward appeared back from under the table, holding my fairy in his hands. Well, pieces of my fairy.

"What have you done?" I screamed to him, my hands on my cheeks. Tears were filling my eyes and almost streaming down my face. I tried to act like a strong young lady, but failed miserably. I was making a scene in front of the entire classroom, including Mr. Hardings.

"I made it fall." I was almost sure he was faking the 'sorry' sound in his voice.

"You ruined my masterpiece, asshole! You horrible piece of shit!"

"Calm down, Bells! Really ,shit dude, you just need to glue it all together again."

"Glue it back together? _GLUE IT BACK TOGETHER? _YOU can glue it back together, you fucking asshole! I worked so fucking hard on this and YOU decided to ruin something just for your own fucking pleasure! I fucking hate you, you sick bastard!" Everyone was staring at our fight. I knew I was going to hear about this over the next few weeks. Tears were fully streaming over my face right now, I really put everything I had in this little fairy.

I stormed out of the classroom and left school, though I wasn't allowed. I just had to leave or I would have killed him with a paintbrush. Sticked it up in his ass or something painful like that. Poked in his eye.

"Bells! Bella ,wait!" I heard him scream to me while I was walking fast. His fast steps were coming closer to me and before I realized it, he was holding my arm. I turned around and smashed my hand on his cheek. It instantly turned red, my hand printed in it. He put his free hand on his cheek, not letting my arm go. I thought that would have made him angry but he was laughing instead. I was hoping it was to hold on the tears.

"Come have dinner with me tonight." He suddenly said. It felt like my eyes were going to fall out of their caskets. From all the lines I thought he would say, that one was the most surprising.

"Never."

"7 pm,La Bella Italia in Port Angeles." He was walking back to the classroom, still looking at me. I was just standing there, in the middle of the hallway, starring at him.

"Don't expect me to come!" I tried to scream.

"See you then, Drunken Bella."

My parents and I were sitting on the couch watching tv just like every single Friday night. I couldn't stop looking at my father, wondering if I should ask him about Edward. I decided at school not to do it but when I saw my dad when I came home, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked at the clock in the kitchen, just like I had been doing since I arrived home. It was 7.12 pm.

* * *

Please review so I know what you think of it!


	5. Chapter 4

_**But just tonight, I will stay.**_

_****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. _

* * *

When I parked my Chevy at the only free spot of the parking lot of the restaurant, I noticed the shiny motorcycle Edward owned. I choked on the saliva that had gathered in my mouth. What on earth am I doing here?

I stepped out of the car and stroke my short dress flat with my hands. I had bought this dress with Rosalie a few weeks ago, not sure why I bought it back then. The dress reached its end at my fingertips when I straightend my arms, that's how short it was. The dark blue colour looked good on my pale skin. It was the blue color the sky had right before the night fell. A color that resembled the twilight. The back of the dress was open until right above my ass but I had long sleeves- not a useless luxury in Forks.

"_A sexy dress_." I thought with Rosalies voice in my head as I looked at my reflection in the window of my car. I was hoping for a compliment from Edward, something he owned me that after what I did for him.

I entered the restaurant, the smell of fresh pizza entering my nose. It made my mouth water. A pretty waitress passed me, watching me from head to toe without talking to me. I pulled my dress down, suddenly feeling very insecure. The need to leave this place grew with every second. I was almost turning around towards the door to storm out when I heard someone yell my name through the place. I looked at Edward with his hand raised to catch my attention. It was too late for me to run away from him. Houston, we got a problem.

The more I walked to him, the more I felt the need for strong alcohol. Something vodka, preferably.

"You're late." He said in an accusing voice that held a hint of relief.

"You waited." He smiled his crooked smile to me. The one I definitely hadn't found a way to resist yet. He came out of his chair and took my chair. He pulled it away from me so I could sit on it. Just like a gentlemen would do. Asslicking cunt. He still hadn't said anything about my dress which was making my anger grow.

"So, how are you?" He asked in a casual tone.

"I'm fine." I was sure he could hear the pissed sound in my voice.

"I have a present for you. Wait here, I forgot it in the case of my motorcycle."

I looked around me as Edward was out. The restaurant was a typical Italian restaurant, decorated like the typical Italian restaurant _(yes, there were pictures of the tower of Pisa and the Colloseum)_ and with the smell of a typical Italian restaurant.

"Here I am." Edward handed me a little present bag, decorated with red roses. I took the present out of its bag and almost got a heart attack.

"I know it's not as perfect as it first was," I looked at the fairy in my hand. The one that I had made in art class ,but now glued together. It looked horrible. "But I hope you can still appreciate it."

"That's sweet Edward." I had to admit. I hated it when he was being nice to me. It was hard to dislike him when he was being nice. "You really want the charges to be dropped, don't you." I said, remembering why I was here.

"That's not why I did it." He lied to me. I was pretty sure that's why he did it.

"It's ok. I talked to my dad and he agreed to let it drop. He said, and I quote, 'Edward isn't the kind of boy to be reckless. It was just a small incident.'" I admitted to him, quoting my father in a bad imitation of his voice. Edward softly shrugged.

"Thank you, Bells." He put his hands on mine in the middle of the table. I had the immediate reaction of pulling them away from him and lying them on my lap. We remained silent for some time, both wondering what we could possibly say to each other. I was just starring right in front of me, to Edward and his perfectly shaved face and his grey polo that made his muscles appearant.

The girl I met when I entered the restaurant put a large pizza in front of Edward and me and two plates.

"I ordered this before you arrived. Champignons." He said with a bad Italian accent.

"Champignons is French." I pointed his mistake. "But who cares." I added when I realized I was being annoying. I followed Edward's action and took a part of pizza. The hot mushrooms and cheese burned my tongue but I had to admit this was one of the best pizza's I'd ever tasted.

"Would you like a desert?" Edward asked when the girl came to take our empty plate. I shook my head, slapping my stomach to show him I had had enough food. "Two tiramisu's." He ordered, ignoring what I indirectly told him.

"No Edward, I don't have enough money anyway." I lied to him. In fact, I left with my father's credit card. Who'd thought that the sheriff's daughter could be a good thief?

"I'm paying. My treat."

"Why?"

"Because you already did enough for me."

"Like?"

"You talked to your father for example. And you haven't talked about when we made out on Mike's couch." I had the feeling the earth under my chair crawled away. Like my body was slowly disappearing into a pile of ashes. My heart stopped beating. Or beated way too fast. I actually had no idea. It felt like I was swimming in a pool made out of my own sweat.

"You... You remember?" I managed to say though I wasn't sure he could make out anything I was saying. My words weren't clear, my mouth suddenly dry as the Sahara and my tongue tied in a thousand knots.

"Not everything. Some things. Like how you tried to hide your boobs from me,-"

"Oh my God!" I screamed, turning my head away from him, drilling my head in my handpalms.

"- but you were so drunk you put your arms everywhere but there." He was smiling at me, almost spotting with what happened. No, not almost. He was actually spotting with what happened. "And you stopped me before I did something stupid." He smiled his crooked smile again. Not the smile he did to seduce girls. It was more a "thank you for what you did" crooked smile. I finally found the courage to look at him again, able to breathe again.

"Not a problem. I just didn't want you to stick your STD-covered dick into me, that's all." I tried to sound light and funny but I failed royally.

It was a few minutes after midnight when Edward and I walked out of the restaurant, both a little bit tipsy. The people from the restaurant literally kicked us out of there since we were the last costumers. We laughed with each others jokes, trying not to fall on the ground by holding each other.

"You want to come home with me? We can finish partying there." Edward proposed to me. He was definitely more drunk than I was.

"I'm bringing you home." I said, holding him so he wouldn't stumble over his own feet.

"No no! I can drive back myself." He undid himself from our embrace and tried to walk to his motorcycle but almost fell, like I imagined was going to happen. I ran to him which wasn't easy to do and picked him up.

"If I do that, my father kills me and will charge you again. But if that's what you want."

"Well, you can talk to him again." Edward answered with his drunk breath and drunk tongue.

"Keep dreaming, beautiful." I said sarcastically enough so even he could understand it. I opened the passenger door and pushed him on the seat. I drove him home. A magical villa in the middle of the woods of Forks. He stumbled out of the car as I watched him do so. He sobered up a little bit.

"Thank you." He said again, just like he had done the past few hours.

"No problem." He walked away as I watched him go. I almost left when I heard him scream my name again.

_"Hey Drunken Bella, you look sexy in this dress!"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review so I know how to make it better! We're very proud of this story getting those kind reviews (as in me and my beta, Jill). Until next time!**

**Laure.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you.**_

_****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight._

* * *

"Excuse me Miss Swan, you did what?" Rosalie screamed while she was serving a client at the ice cream bar -"Crème de la crème"-, where we both worked on Saturdays. I never actually understood why there was an ice cream bar in Forks, let alone why people bought something on a fucking cold day like this. Seriously, it was January and five degrees under zero for fucks sake. I shushed her with a quiet hiss. Customers were staring at us and the woman she was serving got a small heart attack but Rosalie didn't give a fuck about them or my shush. All she cared about was what I had told her. My head was still hurting from the hangover from last night. A bad memory from the actual good time I had spent with the person I hated the most. His ability to amuse me still amazed me. Fucker.

"I thought you hated Edward Cullen!" She screamed at me, revealing his name to every client in the small room.

"I do hate him!" I snapped in her face, spit leaving my mouth. Rosalie scowled for a second and removed the spit before going back in full bitch mode.

"You don't go out on a date with someone you don't like!" She cried, obviously very annoyed with me.

"It wasn't a date!"

"He gave you a present!"

"It was a way to ask for forgiveness! I think it's sweet." I mocked.

"Oh my God Bella, seriously, you're turning into one of those brainless twats!" We were both ignoring the customers now, only caring about Edward ,just like the brainless bitches in Forks. She was right. Rosalie was totally right. I got brainwashed. I actually said Edward did something sweet and even worse, I completely believed it! Someone should have shot me at that time but no one did. I deserved to live with the pain from the fact that I was a brainless whore now. Oh my god, this is terrible. Everything good I'd ever done in my short 16, almost 17 year old life, over, ruined by one stupid date that wasn't even a date.

"It wasn't a date." I grumbled to her while serving a client who was -may I add- wearing the ugliest jeans I had ever seen in my life. Not that I was a fashion queen, but I wore decent clothes that actually complimented my average figure. I wasn't chubby by any means but I wasn't exactly very skinny either.

"He paid for your food. That makes it a date." She said in a definite tone.

"Don't hate me." I said when all the people were out of the shop.

"I don't know if I can possibly like you now." She said. I knew Rosalie too well and recognized the sarcasm and irony in her voice. I pouted, knowing it would make her laugh. She took my arm and pulled me to her, hugging me tightly to her chest.

"Ew, Rose, could you release me so that my face is away from your tits?" I made a noise of disgust and she giggled, hugging me one last time before releasing me. Air. Yes. She straightened her apron and continued her lecture.

"It's not you that I hate. It's this Edward cunt. He and his mean tricks have brainwashed you. No worries, I'll find you a new brain. And by the way, have you ever noticed how resembling the words Cullen and Cunt are?" We both giggled at her lame joke but immediately stopped as we heard the bell ringing, signaling that a new customer had arrived.

Oh god, it was him. The British sex-god. Rosalie and I knew this boy from school. I had art class ,chemistry and math with him. Riley Biers was his name, currently called Riley Beers because he was so fucking drunk at Mike's party.

Riley was an English exchange student from Brighton or something like that. He had brown-blonde hair, which was styled in a messy way that slightly reminded me of Edward's hair. He was very skinny and didn't have a lot of muscles. He had a pale skin but was still more tanned than most of us were. I wondered if it were his looks or his accent that made me drool all over him.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He said with that British charm , lighting the room like a lamp had finally lightened up the dark brown color of the walls. "Can I have a raspberry ice cream please?" Rosalie served him the ice cream. She wasn't immune to his British charm , and in a very unlike Rosalie way she gave him a shy smile. But I had to give it to her, no girl could resist the panty dropping smile he gave us.

"So, Bella," I could feel my eyes fall from my head as I heard him mention my name. He knew my name? No fucking way that this was happening to me. I should be anonymous, unknown by anyone and avoided by all. Where did that Bella go? Not that I minded to be known by Riley Biers.

"What are you doing tonight?" I almost hadn't understood what he had said, too busy drooling over his accent. Rosalie poked her elbow into my stomach to make me realize I was staring like the brainless twat I had become last night.

"She's doing nothing tonight." Rosalie answered in my place.

"Oh great! Would she mind going bowling with me?" He said excitedly, obviously hoping I'd say yes.

"Ask her." Rosalie said with a crazy excitement in her voice. An excitement that was not often heard by her.

"I don't know." I answered lamely before Riley repeated his question.

"Yes you do know!" Rosalie hissed between her teeth. She pulled me closer to her and whispered: "You need to forget Edward! You need to rerealize he's an ass and you need to experience a REAL date with a REAL boy."

"Rerealize isn't even a word." I pointed the mistake out to her before she pushed me back to the bar where I stood with my eyes locked with Riley's. I never noticed the green color in his brown eyes. "I would love to go bowling with you tonight." I smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6!" He waved at us with his melted ice cream running over his hand. Maybe I could lick it up for him.

It was 5.43 pm and I just came out of my shower. I was standing in front of my closet, wondering what the hell was a suitable outfit for a bowling date. I decided not to wear my last night's dress. First of all because it was too short to actually move in it and secondly, because Rosalie was right, I had to ignore anything that could possibly make me remember Edward. Jeans, sneakers and band tee were a perfect combination for a date like this. Very casual but classy. Well, classy to me. I put on my favorite black jeans and my grey The Beatles tee with my black Converse that I was crazy about. I rearranged my purse when I heard someone park in front of the house.

I looked at the clock. 5.51. He was too early! I rushed downstairs and saluted my parents before Riley could even step out of his car.

"Careful, love." He said as we almost hit each other with our heads. I think I saw him smiling, amused by all this.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to meet my parents. I mean, you could but you should get prepared for an "interrogation" by my father." I added when I noticed the disappointment in his eyes.

"You look cute, darling." He said before opening the passenger door to let me in. It was then that I looked at his car. A European car, black and shiny and completely new. "My foster family's car. They let me borrow it."

"I didn't know Europeans could have their driver's licence at 16." I wondered if he had a fake ID.

"Well, we can't. I'm 18." I was on a date with an 18 year old? That promised to be a good night. Riley and I talked the entire way to the bowling. He talked about England.

Riley had two sisters and one brother. Victoria, his oldest sister, was married to James. They owned a shop, though I didn't fully understand what kind of shop it was. He was using some British terms I wasn't really familiar with. His other sister, Bree, was 12 and the prettiest of them all. When I looked at Riley, I wondered how his sister could even be more beautiful than he was. His brother Aaron was the second youngest at the age of fifteen. He also admitted that he had never bowled before, which I thought was weird since I've been bowling since I was a kid. Maybe he was too busy drinking tea.

After I shortly explained the rules to him and gave him some tricks to gain as much points as possible, he pushed his ball down the alley. His ball touched the cones and dropped them all. Strike. He jumped and I followed his example and jumped with him. We ended up hugging each other and laughed like two morons.

"Your turn." He handed me a bowling ball. I pushed it and tried to impress him with a fake grace. My ball ended in the sewer. "I thought you were good at this." He said, slightly teasing me.

"I AM good at this. I just let you win." I showed him my most magical smile.

"Right, I see." He winked at me with his right eye, making my heart and legs melt. I could feel my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I was drooling.

After we played for two hours, he took me to the bar where everyone always drinks something after bowling.

"Drunken Bella isn't drinking beer!" I heard from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who this was. His sarcastic voice and the stupid nickname that asshole had given me was more than enough to me to know who was talking to me and my British Charmer. "And who is this handsome boy with you?" He asked, drilling his eyes into Riley's and smiling at him in a challenging way. He was bluffing; he obviously knew who Riley was. They had French together.

"I'm Riley Biers." Riley answered with his 'poshest' English accent.

"Ooooooh Beers!" Edward shouted back, clapping Riley's shoulder, hard.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked, annoyed by his presence.

"I was just hanging around." He said and sat on a chair next to Riley, joining the conversation.

"So, Beers, you hanging out with Swan? Since when is she allowed to date older boys?" He smirked at me. I had to resist the urge to spit him in the face, not wanting Riley to think of me as an aggressive young lady. Edward was annoying the shit out of me, why couldn't he just leave me alone for one night?

Before I could give him a snarky answer, Riley started talking. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry but aren't you a year older than her too? And didn't you take her out yesterday? I don't see what the problem is here, pal. Are you jealous because Iam the one who's taking this beautiful young lady out tonight? Because if you are, that'd be too bad, Bella is mine for tonight." He smirked at Edward, his British accent very strongly apparent as he draped his arm over my shoulders, effectively making Edward see red. Hah, that's what he gets for being an asshole. To add some fuel to the fire, I gave Edward a bright smile.

"Sorry Edward, yesterday was lovely but tonight this gentleman is taking me out. Maybe you can meet up with Jessica? I'm sure she's open to everything you suggest her." I smiled at him. I actually felt a little bad when I saw him looking at the ground. He was obviously hurt by me and Riley's speeches. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him, yesterday was very nice after all. But that feeling immediately left me as he stood up, "accidentally' spilling his lemonade all over Riley.

"Laters, guys." With that, he gracefully walked out of the cafe.

"Oh my god Riley, I'm so sorry. Let's go home so you can wash this." I put my face in my hands, I was so embarrassed by Edward's behavior.

"It's okay love, I can handle a jealous boy." He smiled reassuringly at me and took my hand, leading me out of this place.

And again, my day was ruined by Edward Cunt's presence.

* * *

**Hello again! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was longer by a little over 700 words than the last one. Edward's such an ass, sigh. No matter how much it looks like they're not going to get together, bear with us, their time will come ;). As Rosalie said, Bella needs to taste how life could be with the right prince. Thank you for your kind reviews on the last few chapters, and until the next time! **

**Laure (&Jill) **

**Ps: It's Jill who uploaded this chapter and I just wanted to tell you that Laure said she loves me. Bam.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Taste me, drink my soul.**_

It was Friday and it had been the shortest week I had ever had since the day I was born. Riley and I had been inseparable, meeting up in the morning, eating lunch together, driving back home and making our homework or at least trying to. We just chatted, laughed and teased each other all day long. I liked him, he truly was an amazing guy. Even Rosalie liked him, though I hadn't see her a lot that week. She didn't mind and was proud of herself because she made me forget Edward.

I sat down in Biology, one of the classes I didn't share with Riley. I heard the chair next to me scratch the floor and sighed. I looked at Edward and gave him an irritated look while crossing my arms protectively over my chest as he was totally staring at my tits.

"Are you dating him?" He asked after a few moments of silence and staring.

"That's straight to the point." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"Are you dating him?" He repeated his question, looking even more deeply to me and using an urging voice.

"No." I said, telling him the truth.

"Do you like him?" He asked again.

"Define 'like'." I challenged him, looking skeptically at him.

"Like, like in do you want to lose your virginity to the Brit?"

"What? That is NOT an appropriate question , Edward. But no, I don't want to." I answered, though that wasn't entirely true. Of course it was way too soon for all of that, but hanging out with Riley felt great, natural even.

"Great." He said in a sigh of... Relief?

"Why? Are you jealous?" I gave him a teasing smile.

"Bitch please, I'd rather fuck the Brit than pop your cherry." He answered rudely. A rude voice I wasn't used to hear him use and especially not against me. I was pretty shocked and tears pooled in my eyes. Surely he didn't have to be that mean to me. I manned up and quickly removed my tears, starting my very angry speech.

"You know, Eddie," He turned his head angrily to me at the memory of the old nickname I gave him when we were kids. A nickname he had always hated.

"You don't have to be rude to me." He turned his head back to the other side and grumbled and sighed. I crawled closer to him and whispered loudly; "Is it the bad time of the month? Your ladies thing? Your period?"

He turned his head to me again, his face a few inches from mine. I could feel his angry breath on my face. He smelled like mint. He stood out of his chair as I laughed with my lame joke. "Oh come on Eddie!" I screamed through the class so everyone could hear his nickname and the reason why he was angry like this. I sat back in my chair and laughed quietly, proud of pushing him away from me. Rosalie would be like a proud momma now.

Speaking of Rosalie. I think she secretly had a little crush on Edward's cousin Emmett, the very toned senior who was crowned home coming King a few months ago. When Rosalie heard the news about Fleur Luzac (a beautiful French exchange student, though she was not nearly as stunning as Rosalie was) being his homecoming Queen, she was pissed for a week. I knew that she was pissed for a few reasons. Rose wasn't the kind of person that would pathetically lie in her bed, crying over a boy she'd lost to another girl. She was definitely acting tough, and when she wanted to keep her head so high, I knew something was wrong. She was usually indifferent to what people said of her or about what other people did, but when she really cared, she'd act like she very much didn't care. Rose had been through some things when she was younger, things that you didn't even want to know, and she'd become a tough person, always telling me to stand up for myself. Which is exactly what I did when teasing Edward just a few seconds ago.

Riley and I were talking during art class about his little brother Aaron when Edward entered, late again. He smashed his books in front of Riley, making us both jump in surprise.

"What the..." I whisper-yelled at him.

"Hi, Beers. I'm sorry to interrupt your nice chat," he said that word in the badest English accent I ever heard, "but this," He pointed at the place Riley was sitting on, "is MY place." Riley, good as he was, was about to leave the place when I pushed him roughly back on his chair. I wasn't about to let Edward control him. Though his jealousy turned me on.

Just a little.

"This is Riley's place." I said confidently.

"No it isn't" Was Edward's only reaction.

"I don't want you to sit next to me."

"That's a shame." He was clearly asking for it.

"I'm getting sick from your after shave."

"I thought you'd like it." He mocked, pretending to be hurt. Our faces were coming closer a few inches with every sentence we said. We were almost touching each other. This was getting a bit too much. I wasn't about to let his pretty lips touch mine again, I was so over that.

"You have a really bad breath." I said as he blew his air in my face.

"You're such a child." He told me, squeezing his eyes in a devilish way.

"Mister Cullen, sit down and work please." Mr. Hardings said, not looking up from the drawnings he was examining. Edward took his stuff that Riley was politely handing to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Riley asked, very obviously jealous about Edward being so close to my face.

"Girl things. The guy is on his period." I answered, laughing again at the very bad joke I made earlier that day.

Riley was waiting for me when I walked out of P.E. where I got bored, once more. I smiled when I saw him smirking at me and hugged him like it had been weeks since I last saw him even though it was only a few hours ago. We walked out of the school while everyone was looking at Edward's motorcycle again and where the girls were all over him.

"He really is an attention seeker, isn't he?" Riley asked while looking in disgust at Edward.

"It's not who he truly is." I answered so silently Riley didn't hear me over the screams from the twats.

"So, are we seeing each other tonight?"

"I'm meeting wit Rosalie." I answered with a regretful voice.

"Pity." He took my hands and looked at them like they were some sort of treasure. "I guess I'll have to do it now."

"Do what?" I barely finished those two words when he put his hands on my cheek and slowly came closer to me with his face. His mouth was only a few inches from mine when he closed his eyes and slowly kissed me, so gently I barely felt him.

"I think I like you." He whispered with his eyes still closed before kissing me again, a bit rougher than before.

**Hi guys! So here is a new update! I hope you liked it! Review to tell Jill and I what you thought of it all!**

**If you're hating on us for making Bella and Riley kiss, well we're sorry but don't forget Edward is an asshole ;) Their time will come. **

**I love you all, and I love you Jill. Xoxo Laure.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**You really see through me now. **_

It was hard for me not to scream when I remembered everything that had happened a few hours ago while I was sitting in Rosalie's bedroom, waiting for her to arrive with her fucking delicious brownies and magnificent cupcakes. Ugh, my best friend was truly a good baker. I could die happily and very fat if she gave me those Nutella cupcakes every day. After everything I had been through in my life, which was to be honest not a lot except my knee surgery last year, there was finally a little light at the end of the dark tunnel that had been my existence. I took Rosalie's pillow and screamed when I remembered Riley's lips on mine and the words he had whispered in my ear before kissing me again_. "I think I like you."_ And there was a scream again. A scream of happiness that was only interrupted when I noticed the white stains of drool on her pillow. Gross.

No one had ever told me that he liked me. Well, Edward did but it didn't mean shit. Edward didn't mean shit. I had a boyfriend and the thought made me shiver. There was finally someone who cared about me except my best friend.

Rose pushed the door open with her beautiful hips and entered with two plates filled with delicious sweets.

"Shit, I forgot the ice tea." She said and ran back to the kitchen downstairs. I still had to announce her the big news. My heart was almost beating out of my chest, scared at how the fuck she was going to react. She reappeared with a bottle of homemade ice tea and 2 glasses. I poured myself a huge glass and drank everything with big gulps before announcing her: "Riley kissed me."

She spit the ice tea out of her mouth. I was all wet and sticky. Great. She ran her hand over her lips to dry her mouth and glanced at me with her big blue gorgeous eyes. Ugh, that girl was so lucky to be this stunning.

"He also said he liked me." I continued when Rose remained silent. She reached for me at the other side of the bed and hugged me so tight that she pushed me over. I hit the ground pretty hard but luckily for me she had this fluffy carpet which effectively broke my fall.

"OH MY GOD! You so deserve it!" I nodded at her in a graceful way. " So you kissed him back? You like him? Is he officially your boyfriend? Have you told him you like him?" She rambled.

"Yes, Yes,yes and No."

"Wait. You like him but you didn't tell him. Dude, that's just stupid. What are you, sixteen? " She slapped the back of my head with her nose up at me, faking an angry look.

"For the record Rose, I am sixteen." I growled at her.

"That's not the point here."

"Whatever Rosalie. No , I didn't tell him that I like him."

"Why not?" She screamed so loud it woke up her three sleeping guinea pigs. She didn't even like them but her little sister must have put them in her room while she wasn't paying attention.  
"Because I was starstruck! Something like that never happens to me you know!" I was boiling inside while there was no reason.

"Are you meeting him this weekend?"

"He asked me to come over after school but I told him that I was meeting you." I was expecting her to be happy I chose her, that she would be flattered. She slapped the back of my head instead. I doubted that I had any brains left by the time.

"What are you doing here? Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you!" She screamed with the emphasis on boyfriend.

"But I wanted to taste one of your brownies. You know I love them." I joked. She pushed me out of her bed and gave me the plate with brownies.

"Go share them with your _boyfriend_." Again that emphasis on boyfriend.

XXX

I parked my car in front of Riley's house. I often drove him home when his foster family used the car but I had never before entered the yellow villa with blue curtains. He never invited me and I never asked him to enter. When we studied, it was always in my room or living room. I stood in front of the glass door, my finger ready to push on the doorbell .What if he wasn't home? What if his family didn't want me inside of their house? Come on Bella, stop being a coward. I closed my eyes and led my finger to the button. After a loud Gong, I heard the door unlock itself. A sight of relief was released from my mouth when I noticed Riley in front of me. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. He came closer to me and took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I had prepared a lot of explanations but nothing came out of my mouth.

"I wanted to see you." I managed to stutter.

"I'm not home alone. You can come in but get ready to meet my foster family." I drooled over his perfect and charming accent and followed him inside the house.

The hallway was painted in a light red with a magnificent mirror and black piano that was shining brightly in the winter sun of Forks. Riley led me in the living room that was immediately connected to an open kitchen. The L-formed grey couch had huge pillows. The LCD TV was almost as big as a cinema screen.

The kitchen was separated from the living room with a black bar and two high chairs. The closets were light brown in fake wood and an American fridge. It was gigantic. I looked at everything with my eyes wide open.

"Oh hi." I heard someone say behind me. I turned over and faced a beautiful, Indian looking woman. She was in her mid-forties but still gorgeous. She smiled at as she reached my hand to welcome me. "My name is Sue. Are you a friend of Riley's?" She looked from me to Riley and back to me.

"She's my girlfriend." He answered without letting is eyes off me. _His girlfriend_. I was Riley's girlfriend.

"I'm Bella." I said to Sue after I realized I hadn't told her who I was.

"So pleased to meet you, Bella!" I nodded at Sue. I was so starstruck that I couldn't say I was pleased too.

Riley led me to his room, which was located at the third floor of the house.

"Yeah ,I know." He said as I entered the pink room. It was obviously a girl's room in the past. There were two beds and a lot of closets. I laughed, imagining Riley sleeping here. "It's her daughters room. Leah's. She's staying with her father while I'm here."

"It's... Beautiful." I mocked. My eyes suddenly noticed the pictures next to his undone bed. I walked towards them , curious to see who were on them.

"That's Victoria and James." He said to me. I looked at his sister. She had long, ginger, curly hair and that typical ginger skin. She had freckles on her face and thick lips. She was gorgeous in her wedding dress, standing next to James with his blonde, short hair and baby blue eyes. He was very muscular.

"And who is she?" I ask when I pointed at the picture of a younger girl.

"Bree." Riley hadn't lied to me. She really was beautiful with her black curly hair and tanned skin but blue eyes. She was think but tall and obviously could be a manaquin. "And that's Aaron with my mother." Aaron was a younger version of Riley. He looked exactly like his older brother but just a bit more childish and with that typical look a 15 year old has. His mother was a normal woman. Nothing special about her except that made her beautiful.

"Don't you miss them?" I asked as I noticed the sad look in his watery eyes.

"Like hell. But I have you now. My Bella." He took me in his arms and drilled his head in my neck. His lips kissed my neck with his tongue sometimes licking. It totally turned me on, my breath was fastening so hard I was sure Sue could hear it from the other side of the house.

He carefully sucked the skin of my neck. I felt the blood streaming towards his lips, forming a slight pain. I realized too late what Riley was doing. I undid myself from him and ran to the tiny mirror next to his door to look at my neck. There, where he lips had sucked my neck was a brown-red round spot.

"What the hell? A hickey?" I screamed at him. The idea turned me on but I had the feeling I had to be angry. How was I going to explain that to people?

"My way of showing that you're mine." He enclosed me in his arms again and kissed my lips and face before pushing me on his soft bed where he continued what he was doing. My brain chose that moment to remind me of my making out session with Edward. Ugh, this is not the time, I thought.

Riley let his hands travel down, before they made their way under my shirt. While my body was obviously enjoying his touch, my mind wasn't exactly sure whether this was the right thing to do. As his hands unclasped my bra, I found myself yelling.

"Stop, Riley. I'm not sure.. I'm not sure if I want it." He let out a frustrated sigh but stopped his actions and smiled at me.

"Our time will come, baby." He kissed me one more time before continuing telling me about his family in England.

**Hi guys! Jill and I firstly want to apologize for this late update but… well you probably know why. Anyway, here we are with a new chapter + a new chapter soon enough. **

**Please review so we know how to make it better. It changes a lot for us. **

**Thank you for reading and sticking with us.**

**Xoxo Laure and Jill.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**We'll throw it all away.**_

For what was probably the only time in my life, I was thankful to live in Forks. I could easily hide my hickey under a turtleneck or a scarf, especially with this winter cold and in the ice cream bar on this freezing Saturday afternoon.

It was a calm day today- obviously. It was nice to get paid for sitting on your ass all day long. Rose and I had some time to catch up with gossip from school- which basically was all about Edward anyway since he's the king,- and she was interrogating me about my relationship with Riley. I hadn't told her about the hickey or that he tried to have sex with me. Not a good thing, I know. I'm supposed to tell her everything, my dear best friend, but it was embarrassing and I humiliated myself in many levels.

Rosalie and I both blenched when we heard the bell, announcing that a costumer had entered the ice cold building. It was my turn to serve so I walked out of our private room and got confronted with... Edward Cullen. I realized I was striking my server dress flat without even noticing I did so. Fuck me. Fuck him. Fuck us. He was looking at the ice cream, licking his lips when he saw something he liked or making a face of disgust when something wasn't good enough for him. It was cute. Fuck me.

"Good afternoon." I said after watching him for a long time. He pulled up his head and faced me. I hated being polite with him.

"Hi, Drunken Bella."

"Welcome in Crème de la Crème." I talked to him with the usual polite words my boss had ordered to say to avoid his remark.

"How's Beers? Your sweet Brit?" He said while smirking at me.

"Our specialty of today is pineapple." but all I could think of was prick _prick prick prick._

"Oh so you're avoiding me? That's not very polite."

"We also have delicious sauces to pour over the ice cream. For instance, you can choose between chocolate sauce, Nutella sauce..." I continued my explanation with an irritated note in my already irritated voice.

"Anyway, I ain't here to talk about him."

"So, have you decided yet or do I need to leave you more time to choose?" I showed him a fake smile that was more saying 'prick-asshole-prick' than please choose your ice cream.

"Bella, please stop this." Was it just me or could I read in his eyes that he was hurt? It must be me. Edward with feelings? World would disappear first.

"What do you want, Cullen? Why are you here if you don't even want to buy an ice cream?" I sighed, annoyed.

"I just want to talk. To ask you something. And who buys a fucking ice cream with this weather anyway?" I giggled silently, hoping Edward wouldn't hear it or be flattered.

"Anyhow. I'm having a party tonight with some friends. Are you coming? You can take Beers with you if you want." He shrugged.

"No thank you Edward. Riley and I got better things to do." Which wasn't true. I had nothing planned tonight. Riley asked me if it bothered me if he Skyped with his family for the entire night instead of seeing me. It was weird to say but, as much as I liked him, it didn't bother me to be apart from him. I thought it was supposed to be different the first weeks or months. I thought you couldn't imagine being a second without your second one during that time. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to have sex with me and I got scared. I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted to lose my virginity to the first boy I really liked, maybe loved even, and I damned liked this boy.

"Well, you know about the party. You're welcome to join us." He walked slowly back to the door. An ice cold breeze entered when he opened it. He stood there in the opening when he looked at me and said; "Nice hickey." And I hoped the look I saw in his eyes was pain.

XXX

I was reading in my comfy bed, a book that I didn't really care about. It was about some girl that fell in love with a bad boy or something like that. It was stupidly close to my life and the story sucked. That's why I was staring at my ceiling instead. It was 9 p.m. and all I could think of Riley and Edward. Which probably should have told me that something was wrong.

I sat at the bottom of my bed, looking straight into my closet. I ran and picked up random clothes that weren't that random. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this was the outfit I had planned if I ever were invited to one of Edward's parties.

I drove fast, too fast, to Edward's place. _Why in such a rush, Bella?_ I said with his voice in my head. _"Are you that excited to see me? I know you are."_

I hit the brakes, hard, as I pulled up in front of his magnificent porch. I pressed the doorbell from inside my car, as I had to enter a special code to get through the gates. I wasn't even thinking straight -which probably had something to do with the fact that I drank three mojito's with Rosalie earlier today after work- as I heard his voice through the intercom.

"Ah, mia Bella, I see you've decided to join the dark side. I must tell you that we have no cookies, but we do have the water pipe if you want to. Anyway, the code is 3759. I'll meet you at the front door." He said. I could hear amusement in his voice, telling me that he was probably feeling victorious that I chose him over my boyfriend. Little did he know that the latter one wasn't even thinking about me as we spoke.

I pressed the code and immediately the gates opened, revealing a perfectly gardened porch to me. The Cullen mansion truly was a sight to see, especially when it was illuminated by the full moon which was almost blue. Or maybe that was just my imagination. I stepped out of the car and almost ran to his house. But before I could even ring the doorbell, Edward opened the door which caused me to literally fall with the door in house. I fell, but luckily he caught me, although it looked very, very wrong to the other people present. My face ended up right before his crotch, my mouth open in shock, his body shaking with laughter. I could already imagine how it looked like, mousy Bella Swan giving Edward Cullen a blow job. Oh god.

"Sorry babe, we're not in that stage... _yet.' _He smirked at me, lifting me up so I stood face to chest with him, as I was a lot smaller than he was.

"Whatever Cullen. I'm not here for that, I'm here to have some fun on a lonely night." I said. He looked at his crew, which concluded Mike Newton, Jasper Hale and Rosalie's love interest, Emmett, and gave them a knowing smile which they all returned.

"Oh , but we will have fun."

XXX

"So this is how it goes, you inhale slowly and as much as you can, you hold it in for a while and then you exhale. Understand? The first time will probably be a little hard but I trust your oral skills." Edward smirked at me, instructing me how to use the gigantic water pipe that was standing in the middle of the table. I had never smoked from a hookah, and to be honest I was quite curious. So I went for it, inhaling a huge breath of the smoky water. It tasted weird at first, but when I exhaled, I felt strangely good. I knew that this went completely against my dad's rules and my usual healthy self, but I didn't want to act like a stupid bitch in front of Edward.

"Wow, Bella, you seem to be quite a natural. Here, pass it to me, let me try something." I passed the hookah to him and he inhaled very deeply, then gestured me to come closer. Like the little submissive puppy I was, I did as I was told and put my face very close to his, our lips almost touching. He then opened his mouth which automatically caused me to open my mouth too. I inhaled what he exhaled, and if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever done, I didn't know anymore. By the time we did it again, the other way around now, our lips actually were touching. It was not as if we were kissing, it was just so that we could easily inhale or least that was what I told myself.

I felt my head get clear and light, probably because of the hookah. Or Edward. He passed the pipe to the others around the table and though everyone was laughing at something that was happening, Edward and I got our eyes locked. We just glanced and stared at each other, barely blinking. It was like all the people around us faded away. Like the world was only ours. Or like we were locked in our own small bubble and no one was allowed to enter. It was weird but I had to admit that it felt nice. I hated that I liked it. _Focus Bella! He's an narcissistic prick, you stupid girl_.

Our glances got interrupted by Jacob Black, some guy nobody liked but was always invited because he could make good deals for booze and that kind of fun stuff. He passed the hookah to Edward while I just stared, my heart actually beating in my throat. Edward's eyes kept drilling in mine while he inhaled some of the smoky stuff. He crawled towards me on his hands and knees, took my head in his hands and closed his eyes. I followed his example and closed mine as I felt his lips lock my lips in a warm embrace. It was soft and hot. I let Edward open my mouth and exhale the smoke from the hookah into my mouth. I didn't let him go and let his tongue become acquainted with mine. The smell of his aftershave mixed with his beer breath and smoke made this kiss… perfect? Even I know how weird that sounded.

Everyone around us was cheering, screaming, oo'ing as we kissed but everything sounded so far away. All I heard was the beating of my heart and Edward's heavy breath. He finished our kiss after what seemed like hours. Amazing hours. Beautiful hours. Mind blowing hours. Much-better-hours-than-spent-with-Riley-hours. _No Bella ,stop!_

"Smoky Bella." He whispered to me with a smile he only used… well, that he never used. It wasn't his typical I-know-you-want-me smile or the let's-get-in-bed-and-fuck-like-bunnies-until-you-scream-my-name smile. It was more a sweet smile. A smile where I found my old friend back. The friend I had when we were younger.

And suddenly I realized something. I realized what I just did was wrong. So ,so terribly wrong. All I could think of was Riley. _My boyfriend._

**Bella Bella Bella, what are you doing? This isn't good at all! **

**Thank you Jill for your help again! Let's hope you all like it. Now press the review button and write everything that's going through your head ;) Thank you guys! **

**Xoxo Laure. **


	10. Chapter 9

_**I've got a sin to confess**_

Edward didn't notice my sudden lack of participation in the kiss at all. He just left his lips on mine, shoving his tongue deeper in my mouth as his hands started to make their way under my shirt. While my heart and my mind were both screaming at me to stop, begging me to push him off of me and run as far as I could, my body seemed to think differently. My previous worry about Riley forgotten, our tongues began battling for dominance. His stroked mine, mine stroked his, and I was practically sitting on the guy's lap. I didn't care about the cheering bastards around us, all I cared about was the ache that was now starting to form in my belly. Edward pulled me on his lap and stopped kissing me for just a second, for we were both in the need of breathing. Before I could properly exhale, his mouth attacked mine again and our bodies began to move against each other, effectively dry humping in front of all his friends. When I heard Jasper Hale speaking in that lazy surfer voice of his, I stopped all of my movements.

"Damn Cullen, you sure know how to steal the girlfriend of another. I have a feeling that Beers ain't gonna be happy 'bout all of this shit." He smirked at Edward and me, letting circles of smoke leave his mouth. His girlfriend, Alice Brandon, was sitting next to him and her hand was lazily stroking a pattern over his legs, always ending with the slightest touch on his crotch. Gross.

I pushed myself away from Edward, my eyes suddenly getting teary as in stumbled my way through his living room, falling over the people lying on the ground, in desperate search of my handbag. Fuck, where had I left it? I felt Edward coming closer to me, and suddenly I felt two big hands around my waist.

"Where 'ya going , Smoky Bella? I believe we have some unfinished business together.." He whispered in my ear. I panicked and before I realized, Edward was lying on the floor, clutching his balls as if he'd die any second. I kicked him. Hard.

"What the _fuck_! Fucking hell Swan, what did I do to deserve that, you fucking bitch!" I was legit crying now and immediately left the house, my handbag and keys long forgotten as I ran out of the Cullen mansion, away from everything that just happened. I knew that I would never make it to my house without dislocating my knee due to my condition, so I slowed down a bit and let me legs carry me wherever they wanted to bring me.

In the end, I ended up at Riley's house.

I sneaked into their garden and let myself fall back against the wall where Riley's bedroom was located. As I sat there crying, I could only think of one thing.

_I'm just as bad as every other girl in Forks. Letting his pretty head get to me. Cheating on my boyfriend, who could have been the one I'd share real love with._

I sobbed and sobbed until I eventually fell asleep,curled up in a ball.

XXX

"Bella? Bella, my love. Wake up! Wake up, damn it!" I felt two soft hands shaking me and also realized that I was lying on something much more comfortable than the hard ground I fell asleep on. As I groggily opened my eyes, I found out that I was in Riley's bedroom. It was still very dark outside, which could only mean that I hadn't been asleep for a very long time before he found me. His cheating, slutty girlfriend.

"Finally! Fucking hell baby, you scared the living shit out of me! What happened, darling? Why in God's name do you look as if you've been crying for hours? As if.. As if you've been raped?" His voice rose with an octave by that thought, as he quickly checked me over. At the mention of rape, I began crying hysterically again.

"I..I have-haven't b-been raped. I just.. I.." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I had to cough because I was chocking in my own tears. I must be the most horrible girlfriend alive.

He began stroking my hair and removed my shirt. At first I thought he was attempting to have sex with me again, but that thought was quickly vanished from my mind as he put a big sweater of his over my head. It was only then that I saw that the shirt I had been wearing was soaking wet.

"Shh baby, it's all right. I'm here with you.. I'm here. Tell me, please. I need to know if my girl is okay." He said, still stroking my hair as he held me close to him. I could read the concern in his eyes, raising the same pain in my belly I had earlier, when I… _cheated._

"Oh R-Riley. I- I b-bet you're going to hate me now.. I m-must b-be the m-most ho-horrible girlfriend a-alive." I sobbed into his chest. He sighed and then gave me a small smile.

"No matter what you did, you're stuck with me, my love. Now please tell me what happened before I rush you to the hospital." I sighed deeply while the tears continued their way down my cheeks. He was too sweet for me. _His slutty girlfriend._

"After..After y-you t-told me that you did-didn't want to spend the-the evening with m-me, I h-had a few d-drinks with Rosalie. E-Edward invited me to his p-place and I-I was stupid e-enough to go there. We sm-smoked from the hookah and I- I got a little high and we kissed and.. now.. now you m-must hate me. Oh my god Riley, please f-forgive me. It was never , never my intention to h-hurt you." I couldn't even look at him as I told him this. I closed my eyes and prepared myself from his screaming.

What I didn't expect, was Riley to hug me even closer to him.

"Shht, my Bella, it's not your fault. I couldn't ever hate you. He _will _pay for this. For making my baby girl cry." He whispered soothingly in my hair. My head was starting to hurt from the alcohol and the drug, yet I couldn't stop crying. Never in a million years did I expect Riley to blame Edward all the way. After all, it takes two to tango.

"B-but I.. I.." I was effectively silenced by Riley's lips on mine, giving me a sweet and chaste kiss.

"Shh Bella. I'll take care of you now. Sleep my Bella. Sleep my love. I'll take care of Edward tomorrow." He said, his eyes hard as he lifted me off him and laying me down in his kingsized bed. He got in beside me and I snuggled into his side.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Riley whispering: "Goodnight, my beautiful flower."

XXX

Riley and I woke up late in the morning, both of tired of an emotional night. After we got dressed and some breakfast Sue prepared for us, without asking questions, Riley drove me to Edward's house. None of us was excited to go to his place but I needed my purse and car keys to get home. I was aware of Riley's angry look in his eyes and the fact that he told me he was going to take care of Edward. I realized this was going to be dangerous, so as I walked out of his car to pass the gate afoot, I ordered him to stay in his car.

"No!" He strongly answered. "I'm not leaving you alone with this freak even one second!" So he held my hand as we walked the long path to finally arrive in front of the front door. Edward opened the door. He was only wearing a boxer, his hair all messy and rubbing his eyes. He was clearly awaken by our arrival. And he was looking smoking hot.

"Have you seen how early it is?!" He screamed. Yeah, he was angry too.

"I'm here for my bag." I explained to him. He let me in and I immediately saw my purse on the table in front of the door. How have I missed this last night? Oh, right. I was drunk and high. I rushed to Riley before he _"took care of Edward". _I took his hand and greeted Edward before walking away as fast as possible, just like I did last time.

"Bye smoky Bella." Edward said in his kinky voice. Before I could do something, Riley let go my hand and ran to Edward, kicking him on the ground with the same hand he was holding mine a few seconds ago.

"Stop it!" I screamed to Riley as I was holding his arm. Edward's blood was rushing through his nose, his eye started to swell up and tears were forming as he stood from the ground and faced us.

"You two deserve each other! Get out of here or I'll call the cops!" Oh shit. If Edward called the cops, it would mean he would get in touch with my dad. And if my dad found out I wasn't at Rose's place last night to have a chick flick night but had a night full of booze and hookah at a boy's place, my punishment would be worse than for prisoners! I stepped in my car and started the motor as Riley sat angrily next to me. The black stare he was giving at Edward was giving me Goosebumps. I knew this wasn't the end of it all.

**Isn't Riley just the cutest boyfriend? I would love him as mine. At least, right now ;)**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and for sticking with us.**

**I also want to point out that for once, Jill wrote the biggest part of this chapter, so you have to tell her that you like it! (NinjaStewy on Twitter)**

**Xoxo, Laure.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need**_

**WARNING: Strong language in this chapter!**

Walking through these halls on this particular Monday morning was a terrible mistake. A mistake for not faking some random disease to my dad and tell him that my knee hurts a little more than usual and stay in bed whilst eating ice cream and drinking hot cacao in front of the tv, texting with Riley and waiting for him to spend the rest of the afternoon in my company before my dad comes home and kicks him out, gently.

No, instead I'm just walking through the halls on the worst day of the week, all by my own because my best friend is hitting on that stupid friend of Edward's and my boyfriend is late... Again. Every time I looked at the little twats and whores at school or the bastards and macho's, I had to avoid the need to puke, preferably on them. I hated this school and these people, especially that one person who was standing next to me at my locker. His smell consumed me, the sweet perfume of his AXE, and I tried to neglect the need to jump on him and kiss him again. _Bella, please._ His nose was still swollen and there was still dried blood at the bottom of it. But despise that, he was still handsome and very easy to hate.

"Where is your sweet boyfriend?" Edward asked as he smashed his hand on the locker next to me.  
"He's late."  
"Pity." Oh God, this shit really wasn't over yet.

"What do you think of my shirt?" He asked while unzipping his big coat, revealing his- beautifully shaped- body, covered by a thin white shirt that showed his abbs and muscular arms.

I looked down at the inscription on his white shirt. I first had no idea what the black letters meant, but that was only because I refused to understand them. Slowly the pieces fell into their places.

_**Bella is my hookah whore.**_

My eyes almost dropped out of their cases. I could almost hear them fall on the ground, bounce back and roll away from me. I was sure people could see my heart bounce through my feather filled coat. I was also certain the little color I usually had on my face disappeared as well. I was probably the palest person on earth right now. Even paler than a vampire. Or an albino squirrel.

I was his hookah whore? _I_ was _his_ hookah whore?!

Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes and I had to keep myself from letting them fall all the way down my meanwhile red face. A red face of anger and shame.

I wish I was strong enough to say something back to him but I knew for sure that my voice would come out as a little peep. Whatever I was going to say would sound so pathetic. Instead of screaming something mean back to him, I cried and ran away, as far as I could. Without really thinking about where I was going, I ended up on the parking lot, where bitches and bastards were talking to each other.

I knew they were staring at me but I wasn't staring back. All I was doing was hiding my face by looking down at my running feet.

I ran towards my car, when I noticed the black European car Riley borrowed to go to school. He was there. My love was here.

Two arms grabbed me from behind. I screamed out of angst, I was a very paranoid person. Always scared of whatever could happen to me or the people I loved such as my parents. So right now, I thought I was being abducted on a parking lot full of people. But when I turned my head and faced my so feared abductor, I was relieved to see that he was the boy I was in love with. I turned my entire body and jumped in his arms and let the tears flow again, just like I had done two days ago. He stroked my hair in a comforting way as he put me back on the ground and looked at me with his eyes drilling into mine.

"What has he done now?" He asked. Of course he already knew the reason why I cried, the reason being Edward Cunt Cullen.  
I missed his sweet British accent though it had only been a few hours since we got separated. Looking at him, at that exact moment where I needed him the most, made me realize that I was slowly really falling in love with him, how weak and Forks-Twatlike that might sound.

I explained to Riley the reason of my tear shed. I saw his face turn red with every new sentence I began. Something inside of me said that this was more than what it initially started with. It was personal now and I was just something in between. The victim to hurt to anger the opponent. It was a pathetic game they were playing and it was hurting me so badly. It was humiliating.  
Riley passed me and ran inside. I tried to keep up with his large steps but my little legs and ever hurting knee couldn't really follow his long legs. I yelled his name , trying to slow him down or to stop his anger from growing. You know in those movies where the boy is calmed down because of his lover's voice? Well, this wasn't one of those stories. He wasn't calming down. Instead, his anger grew by every step that made him come closer to Edward.

"Cullen!" He screamed through the hallway, causing every bitch, twat, whore and bastard to look at him. At us. I was standing in front of Edward's usual crowd and the usual whores whom were trying to hit on him, like Jessica right now- couldn't she understand their three days love was already over?- with my extremely swelled up, red eyes and wet cheeks. Edward looked up from one of his happy victims- I think her name was Carmen but I couldn't be exactly sure about that. He drilled his eyes in a challenging way into Riley's, whose muscles were now swelling, ready to punch Edward hard enough to actually break his nose this time.

Riley walked closer and closer to Edward. He stopped walking only when their chests were touching each other, their heads to each other and only a few inches away. If we didn't knew better, if we didn't knew this was going to end up in a very bad way and if their faces weren't all angry and challenging, we could have think they were coming out of the closet. "You'll have to stop making _my _girl cry, muppet." _His_ girl? Oh God, this made some feelings rise up.

"What'cha gonna do, Beers? Punch me again? Here, in front of all these witnesses?" Riley began shaking. I tried to hold his hand to calm him down but his inner Hulk exploded. He jumped on Edward, just like he did the day before but this time, he used his fist several times. Edward's nose was bleeding and Riley's hands were smeared with what was flowing out of it. He was obviously dominating the situation. At least I thought was, until Edward rolled him over and layed on top, before pulling his hair, hitting his nose and cheek and his chest. Riley obviously tried to be the master again but failed under Edward's muscular force. People around us were screaming, oo'ing, happy to finally have a bit of action in this usually boring school.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." Was all I could hear, along the ooches and the aaws and the screams from Edward and Riley. And suddenly, silence. Everyone shut up, no one dared to talk at the view of our rather large and intimidating principal, Mr. Greene. Edward and Riley glanced at him, scared of an outburst of our angry teddybear. The others walked away like there was nothing going on and like they were sweet angels who clearly were too sweet to boo and aaaw and scream "fight". _Pathetic cowards._

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Biers, follow me please." He said, turning around and leading the two to his office. A place I'd never been to and wasn't planning on going to.

XXX

I was sitting in my German class, just drawing some stupid things. I wasn't even paying attention at whatever in the world was happening around me. A nuclear war couldn't even wake me up from my day dreaming. I barely could make out a female shape sitting next to me. I prayed to God that it was Rosalie but the fact that I couldn't spot long, blonde hair made me realize that it was worse. It was one of Edward's little sluts and by bad luck, also my sweet and lovely cousin, Jessica. Bitch.  
"So, you liked kissing E.?" She asked with her eyebrows up. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  
"Oh you know. His kiss is so normal. Luckily I have Riley." I said without even looking up to her.

"Sorry? You mean Riley Beer is a better kisser than sexkissing Edward?" She opened her mouth in a bitchy shock way. People often act like they are bitchy but Jessica _was_ bitchy.  
"Uhm, yes?" I answered dramatically, just to make fun of her.

"You know, Bells," she said while standing up from the chair so she wouldn't have to sit next to me for any longer. These three minutes were already painful enough for her popular and very important reputation, "you have to realize that Edward was high when you kissed him. It was all a mistake. He would never kiss you if he was sober. You're just too plain and ugly for him. "

And so the teasing went on for the rest of the day. It began to be painful and at the end of the day, I had cried so much that I couldn't see clear anymore. I was sure Edward was enjoying all of this, his victory and his trophy was my tears. When I saw Riley back at the end of the day, I asked him to bring me home, my eyes were dimmed because of the irritation of all the tears.

None of us were talking during the drive back home. Probably because Riley's lips hurt and I just had no breath to use anymore.

"So, what did Mr. Greene say?" I asked, breaking the silence as I closed the front door of my house after Riley entered.

"Oh you know. Mr. Biers, what you did was completely unacceptable, as was Mr. Cullen's attitude. I don't care about who started with doing what." He said, faking Mr. Greene's pronounced accent from Texas, which he failed royally because of his superb British accent. I grabbed his head by passing my arm on his neck and pulled him to me to kiss his tender, hurt lips.

"Owh, babe." He said, pushing me away gently to point at his lips. I automatically reached for my lips and laughed silently and shocked. It was the first time today that someone made me laugh and I was happy it was this boy who I loved.

He took both sides of my head in his hands and kissed me gently so his lips wouldn't hurt too much. "Are your parents home?" He asked silently. I looked around me in a dramatical way, like I saw people do in bad movies.

"No." I said before attacking his lips again.

"Ow." He said still on my lips but as soon as I wanted to pull off so his lips could rest from the pain, he pushed his even more strongly on mine. He led me upstairs while his tongue made his way into my mouth, trying to be the master of it. He softly bit on my lip, making me hot and let's face it, wet. A warm glow came from the bottom of my spine, to my feet when we entered my room and he pushed me on my cracking bed. He immediately reached for his shoes and took them off, as well as his socks. Our bodies were laying on the bed but our legs were still hanging. I made myself more comfortable on it and so did he by laying on top of me._Master._

And suddenly, at the moment he was putting his hands underneath my shirt to pull it over my head, I understood what was going to happen. _Oh, help._ I was actually going to show a boy my body, something so personal I didn't even let my mom watch me in my underwear since I was 10 years old. But with Riley, it seemed different. It was what I wanted. I needed to feel comforted and loved instead of crying on my own in front of tv and look at myself like I'm less than anything on earth. I felt desirable, sexy even.

So I let him do whatever he wanted to do. When I felt his hard crotch between my, now naked legs- I was still wearing my little blue underwear that owned zero sexiness- I knew this all was real. That I was actually going to have s_ex_. I liked his touch on my body, especially in the area of my breast. He was kissing my neck while undoing my bra and I grabbed his hear with my fingers while breathing so heavily it looked like I was expulsing my lungs. When he undid my bra, he looked at my boobs like to check if they were like he imagined them. He didn't look disappointed and I was happy he wasn't.

"Condoms." I whispered. It just occurred to me we needed them. I didn't take the birth control pill yet because I had no problems with my menstruation and I never could have thought this would come so soon.

"Shit." He said in a sigh in my neck. It broke our magic and I waited- naked, I'd like to point out. His cock was hard as a rock as he put it on rather easily, and he came back to me. He started where he left a moment before, by kissing my neck and behind my ear while pushing his naked body on mine and striking his dick around my pussy area. And then, he came closer and entered. So far for any form of foreplay. He trusted, hard. So hard it hurt but I liked the pain. Not in a kinky way but more in a way like _I had sex for the first time and enjoy it._ I groaned and breath hard as he passed his hand underneath my ass to pinch it in his hand while putting his dick even deeper into me. With his other hand he grabbed my leg and pulled it on his ass, making it all look like it was gymnastic or something.

He stopped pinching my ass but made his way to my breast. With one hand he rubbed over it and he kissed and licked the other breast as he continued to thrust into me. He made a little, maybe girly sound when he came and rolled over next to me when his hard cock slowly grew. We were both breathing heavily, only the sound of our breaths filling the room. I closed my eyes and tried to control all the emotions. And then, this stupid song came to me again. _I just had sex and it feels so good._ It _really_ felt good, even if I didn't have the chance to come. I felt loved and desirable, everything I needed as a girl. Despise the pain I was feeling inside of my cooter. I opened my eyes again and noticed Riley was looking at me. He came closer and kissed me, softly. Way more softly than he did before while we were having... _sex_. He made soft circles with his index over my tits, following the pink trace on them. I noticed they were a bit sore and very red but the soft way he touched my nipples made them feel already better. And it turned me on. I loved that he could get pleasure from my body.

So I turned over him and this time, it was me who turned him on while I was waiting for his cock to be hard.

**I hope you don't mind it that this chapter is way longer than usual. So don't forget to review to tell Jill and I what you think of this entire situation! And maybe give us your ideas on what might happen in the future ;) We appreciate every attention you put into reading our story. Thank you all so very much!**

**Xoxo Laure**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Take a piece of my heart. **_

I was hesitating to press the send button. If I sent this text to Riley, it would be the 25th since last Tuesday. It was since that day that I hadn't heard anything from him. Four entire fucking days. He hadn't been at school since then, and obviously no one knew where he was and my dad was starting to think to start an investigation on his disappearance. He refused to call Sue though, since they got into a fight hundreds of years ago back when Caesar was still the emperor of Rome. I was worried for my boyfriend. Where the hell was he that he couldn't call or text me?

I last saw him when he sneaked out of my window after my parents got home. We had sex three times that day. I hadn't talked about it to anyone because it was no one's goddamn business. Maybe it was because of that he disappeared. Maybe because I was bad in bed. Or he didn't like my body.

I finally pressed on the button of my phone. There goes the 25th text in four days. I stepped out of my car and walked to school. I wasn't the first one like I normally was. I had overslept since I hadn't slept for days now. But it was Friday and I was happy to know that I could sleep the entire weekend. If they found Riley, that is. When people asked where he was, I answered he was sick. I really didn't want any more drama at school. I wanted to talk to Rosalie though, but all she seemed to care about was Emmett. So I had been wandering through the schoolhalls on my own, swearing at people in my head and cry in my heart. I wanted to look strong.

When I entered art class as first this time, I sat down in my usual chair and immediately started painting heavily on my small, white canvas. I covered it with red paint. Red, the color of love and blood. And then, my biggest nightmare arrived. _Edward Cullen._ The smell of his Abercrombie and Fitch perfume turned me on like hell but I tried to push it down and continued painting. But he had me out of my focus by staring at me with his big, green eyes and unshaved stubbles. I reached for the black paint across the table when he also touched it and our hands unfortunately met. An electric force entered in my body like magic and I shivered because of that.

"We haven't talked in a long time." He said with a smirk that made me want to punch him the fuck down. I ignored his reaction and grabbed the paint. I splashed a few of it on my palette and stumbled my brush in it.

"Where is Beers?" He asked after he noticed my long silence. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes but refused to show them to the cunt that was sitting next to me. I continued to draw out the pain I was feeling inside. Edward wasn't enough into art to understand that it represented my feelings anyway. It's not like he's smart enough. It's not like he even _cares_.

"Tell me Bella. Is he really _sick_, or did I hurt him too much on Monday." This was the first time I looked at him. I put on my most angry look, the one Rose always says it would scare a lion but it didn't seem to work on Edward. He was senseless anyway.

"I have no idea where Riley is, okay?!" I yelled at him so hard even Mr. Hardings looked up at me._ Oops._

"What the hell?" Edward said. He looked sincerely shocked. I ran out of the classroom for I couldn't handle people's look on their faces as they were glancing at me like they had any kind of pity. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. As much as I wish I wasn't happy it was him, I felt happiness when I ran into Edward's arms, smelling his perfume to comfort me and his warm body against mine. I started crying like a mad woman and told Edward the entire story. About Riley bringing me back home after they fought, us having sex for the first time and two times after that and that he had disappeared ever since then. He pulled me to the ground so we were sitting down on the ground, our backs against the metal lockers and my head on his shoulder as I continued to cry and moan to Edward. Luckily, the hallway was empty and no one could separate us. Edward wouldn't be this sweet to me anyway if we weren't alone. He couldn't seem like a weak guy, sitting on the ground comforting some almost random girl. But this was the real Edward. The one he was trying to hide.

"What if he's home but isn't returning my texts because I was a bad shot in bed." I whispered to Edward while I was holding back my tears and tried to calm down. He laughed, his laugh that sounded pretty much in pain.

"I don't think you're a bad shot, Bells." He said as he pulled me closer to him, pressing the arm that was around my body more tightly. I giggled silently. My phone suddenly vibrated, announcing that I had a text message. I immediately opened it. _  
__**Sorry babe, I had to leave America. I'm back in the UK. Have a nice life. Love, Riley.**_  
So that's all... That's all the asshole had to say. I'm back in the UK, have a nice life, love, me? I texted back as soon as I could, my hands shaking like crazy, almost making it impossible for me to type anything.  
_**FUCK YOU**__._

And I tossed my phone on the ground so hard everything fell apart.

"What's going on?!" Edward asked as he bent over to grab the broken phone. I ran away from him, to my car and opened the door. I knew he was following me and I wasn't even bothering to care. I actually had to say I was happy I wasn't alone. "Bells. Talk to me, Bella." He said as he sat down on the passenger seat.

"I'm definitely a bad bang!" I said as I bent over to cry into his chest. "He said he had to go back to the UK. He didn't even give a reason!"

"The bastard!" Edward suddenly said. His voice betrayed that he actually meant it. I smiled a crooked smile to him, as he whipped away the tear that just fell from my eye with his thumb. "He's a bastard for making you cry."

"Oh, because you're any better." I said to tease him but actually kind of meant it.

"I'm a bastard right now?" He acted like he was hurt but he obviously knew what I meant.

"I need to drive back home." I said to him as I started the engine.

"Ok." I thought he was going to go out of the car but instead, stayed in the exact position. I looked at him with a look that said what-are-you-still-doing-here-? "What? You don't think I'm going to leave you alone, right?" I wanted to contradict him but we both noticed it completely failed.

We arrived home before any of my parents arrived.  
"I just want to lie down." I announced and looked at him to ask him to stay with me. He followed me into my room. When I opened the door, I felt a negative vibe running all down my spine. Like Riley was here, on my bed and I started crying again. The bastard got me into his bed- well, my bed- and now leaves me alone? He got what he wanted and now leaves me with a broken heart and an awful shame. Edward understood the meaning of my tears and dragged me away of this place before I freaked out and actually broke everything down.

He put me on the passenger seat and drove to his place. None of us said something but the tension in the car was heavy and no words had to be spoken to actually understand the feelings.

I entered his house. A house I have never seen clean. We walked straight into his bedroom. A white room with a king-sized bed and posters from hot, half-naked girls and cars. He had a tv with a dvd player, an x-box, a wii and a playstation. The boy was rich. Or stole it. I just jumped on his bed and curled up as a fetus as he sat down next to me. We didn't move and the tension was extremely tense.

"I haven't told anything to Rosalie." I finally said when the tension was way too fucked up for me. I heard his head turning and I supposed he was looking at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm ashamed I guess."

"Why would you be ashamed?"

"I had sex with my first boyfriend after only two weeks of dating because I was too weak to say no and too excited to do this and I just followed what he made me do and I hate him for leaving me like I'm a dirtbag." I rambled.

"You're not weak. He's just too... I don't know what word to use. But he's not worth to have sex with you. He's not worth to have you as a girlfriend." I crawled closer to him so we were spooning. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and we remained silent again as I watch the trees outside his window and the rain flowing down in straight lines over the glass.

"Who have thought you would become nice." I said and slowly fell asleep in Edward's bed.

**Hi guys! So, a lot of you said it's horrible Bella lost her V card to the Brit and some of you even asked if Edward and Bella ever will have their moment. Well, I promise they will, starting from now on as this chapter proves!**

**I also want to thank you for the sweet tweets, reviews and the many hits and favorites! You're awesome! **

**Next update as soon as possible!**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	13. Chapter 12

_**You're no superhero.**_

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I heard someone yelling to me. I was surprised to see that Edward was standing in front of me with my vibrating phone in his hand - that he was almost literally throwing at my face. And then, I remembered. I remembered the text I got from Riley and how Edward had been. I grabbed my cell out of his hands and answered.  
"Bella! Get your fucking ass here or you'll be in trouble!" I heard Rosalie say- scream- over the phone.

"What?" I mumbled.  
"Billy is stalking me to know where you are! Move your ass, bitch!"

"Oh God, is it Saturday already?!" I yelled back at her. I had no idea I had slept at Edward's for an entire day! I rushed out of his bed, pushing him over and took my coat with my phone still hold against my ear. I couldn't handle an angry Billy. My boss was so... bossy whenever he was angry. I hung up after a while and continued my rush when I noticed Edward was following me.

"Where are you going?" He yelled to me.  
"I'm late for work!" I yelled back like it was his fault. Well, he should have woken me up. I turned around to look at his- hot- face.

"Thank you for yesterday. You're a good friend." I touched his arm slightly to emphasize what I was saying.

XXX

I had worked hard the entire day ,trying to forget my problems and be in a good light again in Billy's eyes. When I came home ,tired of cleaning everything on my own because "it was my well deserved punishment", as Billy and Rose liked to point out, I went straight to lie in bed as the wind and the rain hit my closed window loudly. This was what I liked. Sleeping with comforting noise around me. I couldn't help but dream about Edward and all the emotions from last night came back. I still didn't quite understand why he had been so protective over me but then again, I liked to know the real Edward hadn't entirely disappeared.  
A few cars passed in the small street where I lived, making Forks look like it wasn't totally dead. Suddenly, a car stopped, a door closed and the door downstairs opened. Someone angrily came up the stairs and my door slammed open. I looked at the undesired person in the doorway. Rosalie rushed inside my room and shook me with no apparent reason.

"Why have you done that?" She screamed. "Why haven't you told me, your best friend for fucks sake, and why have you fucking done that?!"

"What?!" I yelled back at her. What was wrong with this girl?!

"You had _sex_ with Riley?" She whispered the word so softly, like it was a shame to pronounce it. I looked at her in disbelief. She knew about it? Shit just got real.

"What the hell?" I answered in a sigh. "Who the hell told you?!"  
"Emmett! I was with him and he suddenly asked me if it were true! Is it true?"

"Yes it's true, okay? It's true!" I sighed.

"Why haven't you told me?!"

"How does Emmett know wha..." And suddenly, all pieces fell into each other. The answer was so simple but so painful. My eyes swelled up and tears ran all down my face as I ran out of my house and jumped in my car. I started the engine and rushed away at a speed my father would kill me for. But right now, the chief of police had to shut up because his angry daughter was going to kill a bastard.

I parked my car in front of the gate and ran at a high speed through the pouring rain. Like I cared that I was wearing my favorite shoes and my favorite pull. I fucking cared and it made me even more furious. So I ran the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Edward opened, surprised to see me. Oh hide the smile, Cullen. Angry Bella is going to hit you with a table! He backed off as soon as he saw the furious look on my wet face,- and it wasn't only because of the rain. I entered and closed the door as dramatically as possible.

"What the hell have you done?" I screamed at him and pointed my finger to his head. He wanted to say something but I just continued to give him the speech he deserved.

"I fucking told you a secret last night and you fucking told it to everyone! I trusted you and you ruined it! You ruined my life, do you even understand that?" Tears were now all over my face, my eyes felt all swollen and red and painful. My body was asking for air and shocked with the new wave of tears that was threatening.  
"I haven't told anybody! I just talked about it to Emmett because he heard of the drama and scandal you made during art class!"

"And now everyone knows it, Edward." I calmed down a bit, too tired to actually scream.

"I'm sorry." I noticed the look into his eyes. It actually hurt him to see me like this. "I'm so so sorry." He came closer to me and took my hands into his. I stared at them.

"Asshole." I shushed loud enough for him to hear it as I punched him several times on his chest.  
"Don't stand there in the draft." He said as he pulled me away from the open door. He closed it and brought me to his livingroom where we both sat on the couch. I didn't take the time to look at the room, clean this time without hookah on the wooden table and beer cans everywhere. The couch was big enough so I could lie my legs on it. "Don't you want to take off your clothes?" He asked. I looked up at his, mentally saying you-want-me-naked.

"They are wet." He added after a moment to explain himself. I smiled and giggled but shook my head.

"I'm fine." He came out of his chair and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at the opening as I listened to whatever he was doing. He came out with a plateau with two tall mugs and a plate with cookies on.

"Home made cookies from my mom." He said as he put it on the wooden table. "And a cup of hot cocoa for you." He handed me the Spongebob mug as he took the Patrick one. "Be careful. It's my favorite mug." I giggled and drank from the hot beverage. It burned my tongue but it tasted was too good to stop drinking it. A long silence took place between us as we both ate and drank.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything." He finally said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just go live in Peru or with the pinguins in Alaska." I joked about it. I still wanted to be angry at Edward but the way he had treatend me these last two days got me thinking about how good he actually was inside. And how hot he was looking right now with that sad smile on his face. Maybe I could replace it with a happy one.

**Aren't they just cute?! **

**Thank you all for so many reviews and favorites and alerts! Thank you thank you thank you. Don't forget to share with your friends (or enemies). Thank you for your support!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Take a piece of my soul so I can never grow old.**_

It was official. I hated Forks. I hated the fact that it shouldn't be snowing at this time of the year but unfortunately, it did. I hated that I had to run through the snow and over the slippy parking lot. All that ran through my head were prayers so I wouldn't fall on my ass and hurt my knee ,again. I was kind of fed up with it.

I so badly didn't want to go to school on this cold Monday morning. I wanted to sleep through the entire day and listen to my favorite music while dancing like a moron in my room and just not give a fuck about anything or anyone instead of being here.

I managed to stay upright and walked into the schoolhalls with my head up high. I reached my locker with fast but tiny steps. Twats were giggling a bit further down the hall. I couldn't help but look at where this annoying sound came from. I should have guessed that they were standing at Edward's locker. I couldn't look at him through the thick crowd of giggling turkeys.

I wanted to see him. I hated to admit it but I liked to spent the weekend with him. I liked being friends with him. I wasn't one of these brainwashed twats that were falling for his charm and popularity. I discovered the old Edward back, the true Edward Cullen was sweet, caring and thoughtfull and above of this all, he was good looking, very good looking, and I loved his humor.

No, I wasn't _in love_ with him. Yes, I had to admit he made me feel… different. But we were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends. I only wondered if this friendship was strong enough to survive school. And if it actually existed here.

I noticed I had been staring at him ever since I noticed the chickens and immediately turned my head away to open my locker. As soon as I unlocked it, a little piece of yellow paper flew out of it. I took it up from the ground and unfolded it.

« _**See you outside at noon. –E.C.**_ »

I turned my head to look at where Edward was standing a few seconds ago but he magically had disappeared with his ducks.

«Hi girl!» Rosalie said as she hit the locker next to me. I immediately crammed the paper into the pocket of my red jeans. Rosalie seemed to notice it as she narrowed her eyes but asked no further questions. «How was your weekend?»

«Calm.» I lied. It was everything but calm. I had been crying all weekend at Edward's place after we talked about his betrayal. I had no idea why but it became impossible for me to stay angry at him, especially after the way he had been there for me when Riley ditched me. I was happy to run away from Rose when it was time for me to get into class so she couldn't read on my face what I was hiding from her.

I had been reading Edward's note for the entire morning and at the time noon hit, I had read it so often I could rewrite it in Edward's handwriting. I had been stressing out all morning long and as soon as lunchtime arrived, I actually ran out of the building to find everything covered in a thick layer of white silky, fresh snow. The way the sun shined on it with thin gleams of yellow light made the entire sight look like a painting. I looked at the snow, which strangely fascinated me this year, while waiting for Edward to arrive.

I felt his finger push on my shoulder. He probably had to push rather hard to make me feel his touch through my thick wintercoat.

« Got your note. » I say as I held the yellow- and meanwhile broken- paper up as proof. He shook his head and showed his proud smile. God, he was handsome that motherfucker.

« I wanted to have lunch outside but… uhm. It's freezing ! So, what about eating in your car ? » I looked in surprise at him.

« My car ? » I asked.

« Well, I could invite you on my motorcycle but first of all, it's not really big and also not very much warmer. » I lead him to my car. He took a tuperware box out of his black backpack. « Waffles. Home-made. » I didn't hesitate a second and immediately bit in one. I was crazy about Edward's mother waffles. I had been eating them the entire weekend long and I just couldn't get enough of them.

« Why couldn't we meet up in the cafeteria ? » I asked with my mouth full of waffle. I spoke so unclearly Edward asked me to repeat myself.

« I wanted to be alone with you. Away from all the curious looks. » And there it was. It was the first time I felt this, especially in Edward's presence. Like a warm glow that gave me like fuckass much energy. Not the typical butterflies. It was stronger. But it was no love. I refused to think I loved him. We were friends and what he just said was a sweet compliment that made me feel happy. No love involved! But of course, Bella couldn't help but giggle like one of his sheeps and blush even more red than a fucking tomato. Fuck me. « And honestly, if I entered the cafeteria with my mother's waffles, there wouldn't be enough anymore for us. »

« Your mother is my hero. » I shushed but he heard it. I hope he understood it was about the waffles and not like « _she's my hero because she gave birth to you »_ which obviously wasn't the reason why I said it . Kind of.

« So, have you heard about Lauren ? » He suddenly asked, catching my by surprise by his random question.

« What should I have heard about her ? » I asked totally uninterested about his gossiping. Such a girl. It was cute.

« She wants to stay a virgin until her marriage ! Ben tried to have sex with her and she pushed him away. » He shook his head in disbelief. « What a prude. »

« Maybe she wants to wait. » I defended the girl I had disliked for such a long time.

« Wait what ? Until she's 40 ? »

« The right guy. She maybe wants to avoid being hurt by a bastard that uses her as one of his sex objects because his inflatable puppets aren't good enough ! »

« Is that how you feel ? » I stopped chewing because a huge chunk was stuck into my throat, preparing me for the tears to roll on over my cheeks again. I looked slowly at Edward who was looking at me with a painful look on his face I was more than ready to punch off of him.

« I don't want to talk about it. » I said in an attempt to pass to another conversation.

« You shouldn't feel like this, Bells. » And there they were again. The fucking tears were streaming all down my face. I was almost scared they were going to freeze in this fucking cold.

« Thank you for bringing it up again, Edward. » I opened my car door and walked in fast and determined steps over the frozen way. I heard Edward rambling behind me as I was drying my tears before they were sticking on my cheeks. I wasn't careful enough, of course, and slipped over a frozen puddle of water.

« Bella ! » I heard Edward scream as he ran to me to help me up again. A strong sting of pain filled my already injured knee as I tried to move it. « Are you ok ? » He held his hands up, scared to touch a sensitive place.

« Go away Edward ! » I pushed him away as I tried to help myself up again from the wet ground. My knee buckled and I was on the ground, again. Luckily Edward hadn't listen to me and was holding me. An entire crowd was standing around us- yes lunchbreak was over right now, of course. I spotted Rosalie at Emmett's arm as she noticed who was laying on the ground. She ran to me to help me up and took me at the other side. I could tell Rose was giving Edward a mean look and he let me go as Rosalie and I strumbled to her car. I looked back, at Edward and the crowd and felt the little magic flame inside of me extinguish.

**Here I am again with a new chapter ! ****YAAAAAY ! I hope you still enjoy reading this story and of course are sharing the story with your friends ) don't forget to hit the review button to help Jill and I to make every chapter even better than the one before !**

**I want to thank Linnie, my dear best friend, for the inspiration ! You should read her fanfics ! (WhatAboutMeAndYou)**

**Xoxo Laure**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Never thought I'd be the one to love you. **_

I wanted to scream, to cry my eyes out, to fucking cut this fucking leg off. It hurt the fuck out of me. I couldn't stand up for long moments and all I did was laying in bed, reading and listening to music while contemplating the emptiness that was my room and also my house. Even Jessica's presence would be better than staying in bed with my eyes glues on my dark purple knee.

I didn't like school, that was pretty obvious, but as much as I hated it, being home-alone with nothing else to do than laying with a knee hoisted by pillow could be pretty boring.

It was about 2 in the afternoon when I finished the book I started that morning. I put it away,- which was on the ground,- when someone knocked on the door loud enough for me to hear it in my room. It took me a while to get out of my room and downstairs, the pain in my knee too strong to bare. But I managed the arrive at the door and open it. I immediately regretted to get out of my bed.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked Edward as I casually rested my body on the open door in a lazy attempt to look sexy. The painful face I was making wasn't looking very sexy.

"How are you?" He asked instead of answering my totally uninteresting question.

"Very good." I answered as I put up my injured leg to show how big and blue it was looking.

"Doesn't look good." He pointed out. _No joke._

"What are you here for?"

"To see how you are."

"Ok." I didn't know what else to answer. I knew it was the worse answer I could give him. There was no way to make a decent conversation out of it and he would eventually go away. And I didn't want that. I wanted him to stay with me. To keep me company until Rosalie would spend the evening with me, good best friend that she is. As much as my knee was begging me for some rest, I wanted to stay here so he wouldn't leave.

I knew he was going to leave and that's what he was about to do when he greeted me and turned his back. So I watch him reach his motorcycle when he turned around again and stared at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened." His face was painful to look at. All I wanted to do is go to him and say it was nothing. To strike his face and maybe kiss him. _Bella please!_

"No worry."

"No, I worry." He fastened his steps and reached me again, even closer than before. I could smell his mint breath.

"Don't. It'll be over in a few days." I said as a new sting of pain hit me again.

"I wasn't trying to be the bad guy, Bella."

"For once." I muttered but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Bella, please. Can't you see I changed?"

"No."

"You can't see I changed for you?"

"What a shit." I mocked at him.

"Stop playing games with me please. Aren't you tired of it? Playing with my feelings like that?"

"What feelings Edward?" I began to rage inside.

"Goddamnit Bella! I changed for you. I showed the real me. Who I truly am. I trust you enough to do that and all you do is being a bitch?"

"Oh sorry so now I'm a bitch?"

"I can't believe it." He said in a sigh of disbelief.

"You can't believe what?" I challenged him highly.

"That you can't see I like you!" I remained silent for some long seconds or minutes, whatever they were. He just said he… liked me? Oh great, how was I supposed to react now? And why was this magic glow tingling in my entire body. In my belly, my fingers, my toes, my heart, my head?

Edward looked at me as shocked as I looked at him. I think this wasn't planned and now he said it, he couldn't go back.

"I need to sit down." I said after a while of intense staring. I was expecting Edward to help me but he was still standing in the doorway, as shocked as before. "Can you help me? This is your fault anyway." I said, totally aware of the remorse he was getting. He rushed to me and helped me to the big sofa in front of the TV. A new sting of pain hit my knee when I lifted it to put it on the little table. As soon as I put it down, Edward took his and put some pillows underneath it. I could feel his warm and soft hands through my pajama's trouser. And there was the magic glow again. _Fuck you magic glow!_

"Can you bring me some ice?" I asked, a bit ashamed. He left and got back with a big bag of ice to put on my knee which felt immediately a lot better. I thanked Edward with a shy smile. "I'm sorry." I finally said. "I don't know why I behaved like this."

"No worry." A long silence remained between us. I couldn't stop but thinking back about everything that just happened and how fucked up that was.

"What did you mean with it?" Edward looked a bit lost at me. "When you said you liked me." He looked at the ground before answering.

"That I like you. You know. Like. I like like you." I couldn't contain a smile at his rambling. It was so cute, especially when he said he liked me. I suddenly realized my father was soon coming home. I didn't want him to see Edward because he would totally kick him out and I didn't want him to leave any time soon. I didn't want him to leave at all. Never.

"Let's go upstairs." I said. "Not like that!" I added when I saw Edward's surprised face. I explained him about Charlie. He carried me like some newly married couple upstairs to lied me very gently on my bed and crawled next to me.

And we talked and talked and laughed and talked as long as we could with his arms around me and my head on his chest.

**OH MY GOD ISN'T THIS JUST PERFECT?! I have to admit I fangirled whilst writing the chapter! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and to share with your friends and enemies.**

**(ps. Can we get to 100 reviews soon? Or am I just being crazy?)**

**xoxo Laure. **


	16. Chapter 15

_**Love me like a woman.**_

Laying in Edward's arms was the best thing that happened to me in days. I was literally addicted to his sweet but strong Abercrombie and Fitch perfume. None of these twats at school had ever been as lucky as I was right now. I was in a bed with Edward Cullen, enjoying some romantic time. We barely talked but when we did, it was extremely random. But I enjoyed every second of this moment that I had always wanted to enjoy, though I would never, ever have admitted before today.

Edward and I were giggling over some stupid and awkward memories when we both heard the front door open and close itself. We immediately looked at each other, both thinking "what the hell are we going to do?"

"In the closet!" I shushed loudly as I pushed him from the bed. He fell with a loud bang on the ground, probably waking up the interest of whatever person was currently downstairs.

"What?!" He yelled back, a bit too loud if you asked me. I raised myself from my bed with my knee that was hurting severely. I limped around the bed to finally push him in my closet. I walked at fast I could back into bed when my mom opened the door from my room. She was holding the mail in her hands as she looked a bit suspiscious to me. _Oh boy._

"Hi mom." I said as innocent as possible. _Bad move, Bella._

"I heard something fall." She said without greeting me.

"Yeah, it was my book." I showed her my oversized book to prove her I was right, which I obviously wasn't. she nod her head to show she accepted my excuse.

"So, how was your day." She came closer to me, passed the closet Edward was hiding in, and sat on my bed.

"Oh you know. Calm. Boring." I lied. Since Edward got here, my day was everything but boring. It was pretty intense.

"Did you have any visit?" My heart skipped a beat. Why was she asking me that?

"No." I tried to answer with a poker face that was more saying "_I'm lying mom."_

"Oh that's weird. I found a leather jacket in the couch. Doesn't look like it's yours and your father doesn't wear them." I swallowed loudly. _Think fast, Bella!_

"Yeah, uhm." _Faster!_ "A friend from class brought me some books. We have a Biology exam in a few weeks. He might have forgotten it. As per usual, I don't really remember."

"In this cold?"

"You know how boys are." I said and sighed when my mom seemed to believe my lies.

"You should call that boy to tell him his jacket is here. Dinner at seven." She said and left my room. Not even a minute later, Edward crawled back in bed and cuddled me.

"That was close." I said. He put his nose in my neck and breathe heavily against the little hole and nod causing his nose to strike my neck very softly. And made me ready to jump on him and make love to him until both of us die. But no, that was a very bad idea with my parents downstairs.

"How am I going to leave?" He said, though not very interested about what my answer might be.

"Not." I said in sigh and crawled closer to him.

"Good." He answered with a happy smile on his lips which killed me instantly. I closed my eyes and slowly faded away in a beautiful dream.

"_Dinner!"_ I heard my dad scream from downstairs, which immediately woke me up. I looked at Edward whom was looking at me at the other side of the bed.

"How long have you been staring?" I asked him.

"I don't know. A few minutes. An hour maybe. You're so cute when you sleep." I got out of bed and kissed his cheek, right next to his lip, and went downstairs to have dinner while Edward was waiting for me in my room.

I ate as fast as I could before lying to my parents about being tired and going to my room again with some snacks and some dvd's.

"Movie night!" I said to Edward who was reading some book he found in my shelf, something I never had expect him to do. Reading was for nerds, right? "What movie do you want to watch? Inception? Or do you prefer a romantic movie like, I don't know, Remember Me?"

"Nah, give me Inception." He answered with the hottest smirk ever. I put the movie on and immediately joined him in bed where he was waiting for me to arrive with popcorn. Every now and then, I looked at Edward to be sure I wasn't dreaming. That this all was really happening. Him being in my room, watching a movie with me and cuddling. I could hear his breath, feel the air coming out of his nose and the sweet smell of popcorn from his open mouth when the tension was almost too much to bear. It was so perfect and seemed so impossible. But no, it was really happening.

I turned my head again to look at Edward, after asking myself why I couldn't look like Ellen Page since she was so beautiful. He was also looking at me. My heart was skipping a beat or two. Or wasn't beating at all anymore. I don't know, all I noticed was this feeling in my stomach I had earlier, only a lot stronger this. This magical feeling was burning every side of my body, until my fingertips and toes. It almost made me sick but very alive at the same moment. A whiplash of emotions; happy he was there, scared he would disappear.

He reached for my face with his hand and took away that one lock of hair that had been bothering me the entire day. Bad hair day, you see. He played with it and put it behind my ear before striking my face with his fingers. I closed my eyes and put my head up to enjoy his touches as much as possible. I opened my mouth and softly moaned. I could say his mouth was also open when I tasted his breath on my tongue.

"Edward." I whispered in a sigh of excitation. I noticed his shadow coming closer to me. I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me with everything he had in his body, maybe even sex me up. I was making myself ready for an exciting night with Edward Cullen when I felt his overly soft lips kissing my forehead. He pressed his lips so hard against it, it was like he was thinking it were my lips. He put his forehead against mine when he finished this moment of pure happiness. I bit on my lip, a bit disappointed for not having that kiss I had been craving for days now.

"I should go." He said in the softest whisper. I shook my head, my forehead still pressed against his.

"Stay here tonight." And that's what he did. We cut the tv off and fell asleep, pressed against each other. He was dressed in his underwear to sleep. Easy to take off in the morning.

He woke me up at 6 a.m.

"I need to leave before any of your parents leave." I turned around and wrapped my arms around him to protest against his departure, though I knew it was a better idea for him to leave now before my dad woke up for his early shift.

Edward dressed up fastly as I limped downstairs to make him coffee for the day. He put on his leather jacket as he entered the kitchen. I handed him his thermos when he came closer to me than necessary. I had the feeling I felt his erection through his trouser. He kissed my lips and walked out of the small kitchen with me limping right behind him. He opened the door and let the morning cold in. I accompanied him to his hidden motorcycle and waited next to him.

He came close to me again, stroke my face like he did last night and looked deep into my eyes, drowning my into his green eyes. His face came closer to mine. When he was only a few inches away, I closed my eyes and moved to him. Our lips locked shortly but strongly. His tongue was softly striking my bottom lip and my breath accelarted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.

He kissed me one last time before leaving my house. I finally got the kiss I deserved.

**Isn't this peeeerfect ?! I damn hope you liked this chapter because if you don't like it, there's something wrong with you. Or with me for liking it so much LOL. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who takes time to read, review, favorite and put us as story alert ! **

**Love you all !**

**Xoxo, Laure.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Never wanted you to steal my heart.**_

At the beginning of the next week, I contradicted my doctor's mind by going to school. He definitely disliked the idea but I was dying to go back for one very good reason.

Edward.

I hadn't seen or heard from him since he stayed over and I was completely lost. What did the kiss mean? Was it real? And what were we? Friends? Lovers? Too many unanswered question I had to find an answer to all by myself. I wanted to talk about it with Rose but her thoughts were all on Emmett, she couldn't think of anything else. I loved Rosalie but not when she was in love, though I was so happy for her.

Also, I knew how she was going to react when she heard about our secret and improvised sleepover, our cuddles or worse, when she heard about the kiss and what he had told me. He liked me. Yeah, she would freak out and punch me for sure.

I tried to walk with my crutches trough the thick crowd at school. Alice had to bring me since we lived in the same street, but the only thing that annoyed the crap out of me was that she wasn't really the kind of person to be the first one at school. She liked to take care of her clothes and make-up. That's why there were so many people I had to avoid in the hallways to get to my locker. I tried to open it without making my crutches fall and hoped that no one would push me over in a rush.

When I closed my locker,- without falling, thank God,- I noticed Edward standing next to me.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I screamed as I tried to regain my balance. Edward grabbed my elbow and helped me out. My body was tingling from his touch,it was like I was under a spell.

"Sorry." He answered with this crooked smile that made me want to jump on him and kiss him right here, right now in front of all these people and make a fool out of myself in Edward's arms.

"What are you doing here?" He interrupted my day dreaming. I suddenly disliked him for breaking it; it was so beautiful to dream about making out with him. And it was even better to actually do it.

"I don't know. What does one usually do here?" I answered in my best sarcastic way though I was entirely captured by his (worried?) eyes.

"You know you're at school, right?"

"Shit! Aren't we at the beach?" I answered his rather stupid question.

"Bella, you were supposed to stay home this week."

"Yes ,dad." I tried to show a sexy smile but surely failed. "I tried to skip home you see. School is so much fun." _When you are there_, I secretly thought.

"Bella." Edward said with a worried voice, which made me want to take him to some random classroom and fuck him. God, he was so cute and gorgeous and totally handsome.

"It's just school. I'll probably sit down almost the entire day. Don't worry about me." I smirked at him.

"Ok." He answered a bit relieved. "Are we having lunch together again?"

My heart started to beat faster than what was good for me, especially with the medication I had to take for my knee.

"Yes." I choked out but I wasn't sure if he could understand me with the stutter I suddenly had.

"Great." He bowed over and kissed my cheek very gently before leaving me starstruck. I followed him with my eyes until I couldn't see him anymore and spotted a shocked Rosalie at the other side of the hallway.

"What was that?!" She said when she reached me in an almost run.

"That was Edward." I said innocently.

"Bella!"

"Rose!" I spotted with her though I knew she hated that in moments like these.

"Tell me!" She pulled my body back and forth, pulling me out of balance.

"Stop it!" I said, obviously trying to gain time. Rosalie talked to me with her icey blue eyes. I broke and told her about what happened at my place and the kiss and what he had told me. After everything I told her, it looked like she was going to faint. She couldn't believe that I could do that with Edward Cullen. That I was supposed to hate him together with her. And she was angry that I hadn't told her about it though I knew Rosalie when she was angry. It would pass. It always did.

I walked to class after an eventful talk with Rosalie. All I could think about was my future lunch with Edward. It got me out of focus and when my physics teacher noticed it, he screamed at me before I calmly answered that it was my strong medication doing this to me.

Lunchtime got there more slowly than it usually did. I tried to walk as fast as possible when I realized I forgot my crutches. Edward definitely messed with my brain. So I stumbled back to the physics room, which was open. I was so lucky right now. I spotted my crutches on the ground and bowed down to pick them up, which wasn't easy with this sting of pain through my knee.

"Need help?" I heard a beautiful and sexy voice like some sexy jazz music behind me. I turned around and noticed him in the doorway. My God, Edward Cullen really was the most handsome man on earth,- for me. He came into the room and closed to door as he walked to me and picked up my crutches.

"Thank you." I said and rested on them to get used to them again. "Now let's have lunch." I walked towards the door when I heard him talk to me.

"Can we talk here?" He asked before I even reached the door. I instantly turned around, wondering if he wanted to talk about the kiss. I looked deep into his eyes to try to find the strength not to attack him and fuck him on one of those tables.

"What's up?" I tried to sound relaxed but I so hard wasn't. I noticed that he wanted to talk and blushed at the thought of what he was about to tell me.

"I want to talk about what happened the other day." He was so cute being shy. I nodded, pretty sure no word would come out of my dry mouth. "I wanted to talk about what I… said."

"Then talk." I said casually, suddenly terrified at the idea he was going to take his words back and saying he was drunk or smoked some pot. And then, he looked at me with angry eyes that scared me.

"I used every strength I had in my body to tell you how I felt and you didn't even take the time to tell me you like me back!" He started to yell at me, his face showing lines of anger and his eyes pain.

And then I realized he was entirely right. What a stupid cunt was I to not tell him what I had been feeling for a while now? That I liked him, even when I was with Riley and I never wanted to admit it. Not to myself and certainly not to him.

I took a deep breath and walked to him. I took his face in my hands and slowly and gently kissed his lips. He undid himself out of my strong embrace and shook his head.

"Not enough. Sorry." He slowly walked away. So I took every force I had in my body to actually yell at him.

"I like you too!" He turned around and looked at me with huge eyes. "I really do Edward. I really really do. I have for years." He ran to me and attacked me with a kiss on my lips and his tongue in my mouth. He softly pushed me on the table behind us and crawled on top of me when I lied down as best as I could with my knee. He stroke my body underneath my shirt without being too pushy. I put the leg that didn't hurt on top of him and grabbed his hair pretty hard. He put his hands under my ass and stroke it gently. It was sexy, so sexy and his dick definitely thought the same. It was so hard that I was wondering if his trousers would hold it.

I secretly hoped not.

**SO ! Bellward sex in physics class or no Bellward sex in physics class. There's the question ! What do you think/hope for ? I already know how lunchtime will be for Bella )**

**I hope you liked the chapter as much as you usually like them. I get a lot of sweet comments lately, on Twitter and via fanfiction. It's great to read what you think and that you like it. Thank you so much for every comment and every story favorite. **

**Xoxo Laure. **


	18. Chapter 17

_**Lay my head under the water.**_

This wasn't the first time I was making out with Edward but this time felt way more right than the other time. The only thing that was kind of scary was the fact anyone could enter the classroom and find Edward and I on a table with his hands under my shirt,- one casually resting on my right boob- and my hands in his pants, on his ass. He kissed my neck, softly sucking on it but not hard enough to make a hickey. Thank the lord.

I had been dreaming about this for months now. Maybe even years. Making out with Edward was every girl's dream and as much as I tried to pretend it hadn't been one of mine, I suddenly realized I had been jealous of everyone before me. And now I was here with the guy who told me he that liked me. Because he liked me. He told me and I still couldn't believe he did that.

"I think we have to go back." He wisely said against the spot on my throat that he had been kissing for the past few minutes. I simply nodded my head, too scared to talk as I knew I was going to choke on my words. I couldn't help but look deeply into his eyes as we stood up from the table. He took my hand and walked with me to the door. Wow, he was actually holding my hand! This made it so official to me. Right before he opened the door for me like a real gentlemen, he took my hand in his hands and kissed me very softly. Just our lips touching for some time in a very sweet way. Like two lovers.

He opened the door to me after checking if anyone was noticing us. Luckily everyone was busy doing something else. We got out of the room like nothing happened and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I think it's better if I'm going to have lunch with Rose." I said, still in a giggle.

"Ok." He said to me with a sweet smile. I came closer to him to kiss him goodbye like it was socially correct but as I almost reached his lips, he made a step backwards. "What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Heuhm, I don't know. What does it look like I'm doing?" I answered confused and obviously very angry.

"Bella," He began slowly like he was scared to hurt my feelings. "I don't want everyone to know I have feelings for you. Can't we just, you know, keep it secret?"

"Why?" I felt a hole tearing my stomach in half and a chunk in my throat. Tears burned into my eyes but I tried to stay strong and hold the tears were they were.

"I just don't want everyone to know."

"Why?" I repeated, this time the chunk hearable. He came closer to me and I could hear him step on my heart as I realized this wasn't going to be the sweet _I love you_ I wanted to hear.

"Bella, you know what I'm feeling but… it's just that…" He stuttered, not sure how not to break me. He didn't know he already succeeded. "I don't want my reputation to suffer from what we have."

"And what do we have Edward?" I said in tears this time. I just couldn't help it. I was crushed inside. This wasn't what I had signed for. This wasn't what I expected from this all though I had to admit I wasn't entirely surprised. _His reputation. _Always his reputation and the masker he was holding for the others. "You should think about showing the real Edward to the others." I said before stumbling away from him as fast as I could, trying to dry the new flood of tears.

"And who is he?!" I heard Edward scream, still standing at the same place. He only moved towards me when I stopped to look at him. I shut up, refusing to answer his question. "Just, Bella," he stuttered again when he was standing right in front of me. He was so tall I had to look up at him, "please don't talk about what happened to anyone."

I smiled a cynic smile and answered "of course not." and walked away again.

I entered the cafeteria and rushed to where Rosalie was sitting with some of our friends, while she was eyefucking Emmett. I sat down right in front of her and gave the other girls a look that made them walk away. Now that I was alone with Rosalie, still the same cynic smile on my lips and an angry flame in my body, I talked to her. I talked about the making out in the classroom. I gave her every fucking detail. She just opened her mouth, shocked. I saw her thinking at something to say but it was like she forgot how to speak. Her beautiful red lips showed her perfect white teeth as she still yawned at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" She managed to finally say after some difficult tries.

"Revenge." I said as I ate her dessert. Well, I didn't eat it, I played with it.

"This is so bad Bella." She said. From all the answers Rosalie could have given me, that one was the most surprising one.

"How is this bad?"

"How are you going to survive L.A.?" She pointed out. Shit, L.A. was arriving. It was the annual school trip for junior year. I had been excited to go to L.A. for quite a long time now but after what happened with Edward, and Rosalie casually pointed out to me I had to spend an entire week with him, it just seemed like hell.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed like there was no tomorrow. I could have blown the entire school away. Pity enough I couldn't do that with my troubles and the questions that were running through my mind.

I got home as fast as I could after school. I hadn't seen Edward anymore and had no tear left in my body. I had the worst headache from all the questions in my mind. The only positive thing was my knee. It wasn't as sore as before and I hoped the pain would almost disappear when we go to L.A.

I was totally aware of my parents trying to get my attention the entire evening but I just couldn't focus on their words or my food or TV or homework. All I could think of was the way Edward had been today. At how much he broke and hurt me. I wanted to scream, to cry and to kill him in the most painful way possible.

And I was lost; so lost. He had almost been begging me to answer to his feelings and when I did, he just turns his back. And after he actually crushed my heart like he did at school, this little flame he woke up inside of me was still burning in my stomach. As much as thinking about him hurt, I liked the feeling it gave me in my stomach.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but couldn't hear it as my rock music was too loud.

_Edward._

I hesitated to open the message and as soon as I did it, I regret it.

_**I still mean what I said to you. –Edward.**_

Oh so he still liked me but didn't want other people to know? I didn't hesitate to what I was going to answer and right before I cut my phone to go to sleep, I send my message.

_**Jerk. –Bella.**_

**God what do we have to think of Edward now ? aren't boys just jerks ?**

**Next chapter will be a very important chapter for this story, Jill and I as we have been dying to write it for a long time now ! I hope you'll stick with us through those chapters.**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	19. Chapter 18

_**Just tonight, I won't leave.**_

I was happy when I felt the plane hit the ground in LAX. Not because I was afraid of flying but because Rosalie was now finally going to stop squeezing my hand. My hand looked red at the end of the flight and it was totally sore. But that was good because it sort of helped me to get my mind off some problems I had. One of them being a certain person that was sitting somewhere in the plane.

We picked up our luggage and walked to the beach where we were going to camp in tents. I was excited for that. Dad, who'd been on this trip centuries ago, promised me that it was going to be the best trip of my life.

That was before the troubles with my knee started. We had been walking for a while now and suddenly an immense sting of pain got through my knee. I tried to follow the group but I couldn't rest my leg on the ground anymore.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard from behind me. Great, like the pain in my leg wasn't enough to deal with, I also had to go through the pain in my heart when I saw Edward's worried face.

"I'm completely fine." I lied by trying to look strong by making three steps. Three steps, I couldn't do more than three steps before collapsing.

"Take this ,Mike." Edward took my luggage and gave it to Mike that had been looking at the entire scene from a distance. He immediately took my stuff under the authority of King Edward. Before I could even say something, Edward lifted me up and carried me in his arms. I had never been surprised like, this ever before. But goddamnit, I was happy that I didn't have to walk anymore. I knew everyone was staring at us and whispering some gossip but right now, in Edward's arms, I didn't want to think about it.

"Thank you." I simply said after thinking for a long time about whatever I was going to say.

"No problem, Bells." I smirked with him. We remained silent until we reached the beach where Edward put me down on a rock.

"Stay here." He said as he walked away. I would probably never understand this guy. One moment he says he likes me, begs me to answer him and the next he says he doesn't want it all to hurt his reputation. And now that we are in public and his reputation will be hurt the most, he carries me and acts sweet in front of everyone. I swear I just got a whiplash from him.

After he had been putting his and Emmett's tent up, he rushed to help Rosalie to put ours up. What the hell is going on with this guy? Seriously? I noticed Rose and Edward were talking silently so no one could hear them. I hated not knowing what was being said but I could definitely see on Rosalie's expression that she was angry. At him?

"Ok, peeps!" Our teacher screamed to us when everyone finished to assemble his or her tent. "Now we're going to play some games while dinner's cooking." And she, Miss Roseberry, explained the games to us. Games I couldn't play with my hurt knee. When everyone started playing some stupid game, I stumbled on one knee closer to the water. It took me some time and effort but as soon as I could breathe that salty wind from the ocean, I forgot my pain.

The ocean was blue, a lot bluer than the one in Forks. The waves were higher and farther on the beach and in the water were people surfing. I always thought it was a very boyish sport but when I saw this girl surfing, I noticed girls could be a lot better than boys. I swore to myself I was going to try this sport as soon as my knee will be entirely all right. I was going to wait a long time for that one. It was warm on the beach although it was already late in the afternoon. Even on hot days in Forks it wasn't hot like this. I loved California.

Suddenly sand was flying all over me. It was then I noticed a heavily breathing Edward next to me. I shook out as most sand as possible out of my clothes and my hair.

"Aren't you bored looking at this view?" He finally said after a long silence.

"No." I answered. He sighed, probably out of frustration.

"Is it inappropriate to tell you I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Very." I couldn't help but look at him and met his green eyes. They were drilling into my soul and got me entirely starstruck. It was like my entire body was paralyzed and all I could do is stare into those eyes.

"Well I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I detached my eyes from his and looked back at the sea. I was sure that if I hadn't done that, I would have attacked him with the strongest kiss a girl ever gave him.

"No it's not."

"No it's not." I repeated. "Indeed." I suddenly felt his hand on mine and squeezing it. At the moment I turned my head to understand what was going on, he locked his lips on mine. I closed my eyes to enjoy his lips on mine and begged my brain to stop trying to understand what was going on. The kiss wasn't long and when he finished our embracement, he rested his forehead on mine. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were still closed but I was pretty sure his were open.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit shocked although it lost from his power since I was still out of breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He repeated my words from last time. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What about the others?" I said when my brain found his thinking function back.

"They are very busy. And you're all that matters." Although I was so happy he said that to me, something deep inside my heart screamed I shouldn't believe it too much. "How's your knee?"

"Better. You're my morphine." I laughed.

"Dinner!" Miss Roseberry screamed to her pupils. Edward helped me up and to the place where we later sat down with a plate of spaghetti on our laps. Rosalie came sitting next to me while Edward was joining Emmett. Rose and I were pretty silent. Something inside of me thought strongly she was the reason of Edward's sudden change of mind.

After some games- I couldn't participate with- I went to my tent with Rosalie where we were gossiping for hours. I didn't tell her about my chat with Edward but I was pretty sure she already knew about what had been said.

"Do you mind if I go to Emmett?" She suddenly asked. I could read on her face it meant something very different than only gossiping with him. I smiled brightly at her, a _you go girl_ smile and she immediately left. I turned around to fall asleep in the hot tent when I heard the zipper open.

"Are you too shy or did you forget your condoms?" I asked Rosalie.

"I got my condoms with me." I heard a manly voice answer. Oops, it wasn't Rosalie. It was Edward. My body immediately turned to him like if it wanted to check if it truly was him. "You didn't think I was going to stay in a tent with two people having sex, right?" He smirked. At that exact smirk, I thought I was going to melt. He came to lie on Rosalie's sleeping bag and he just stared at me while I was staring back. We were both silent. The only noise were the waves outside. He suddenly crawled closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It dazed me. I could hear his breathing. I closed my eyes, almost sure he was going to kiss me. And indeed, not even a second after my eyes were entirely close, he attacked me in this strong, perfect kiss. A kiss that made me understand I was his. I let him kiss me and followed his examples.

He softly entered his tongue into my mouth and played with mine like it was his new favorite toy. His lips curled all around mine. And suddenly he pulled me in top of him while striking my back. He softly pulled my PJ's top up and I didn't stop him. As I slept with a bra, I wasn't naked already. I followed his example and took off his shirt, showing me this perfectly sculptured body. He was like a God. He was my God.

Not even a minute later, I was standing below him with only my underwear on.

"Wait a second." He whispered in my neck with a heavy breath as he turned around and took off his boxer. I was pretty sure it was to put on his condom. Shit, it was actually going to happen now. After all the pain he caused he actually wanted to have sex with me. This was too weird but it felt good to me. I knew he was going to hide it for the others tomorrow but right now I didn't care if we were together in secret or not. I hadn't thought about it earlier but all I actually wanted was to be together with him. I had to say it. I loved him. So much.

He laid back on me and kissed me. He was all naked and I could feel he had a boner. He softly took off my bra, not leaving his lips from mine.

"I want this." I tried to say. I was pretty sure he understood me in my moan. I knew it because he ripped off my underpants and immediately entered me, rather strongly. Stronger than Riley. He trusteed hard inside of me, making my moan harder while I tried to keep it silent for the others. "Oh God." I couldn't stop moaning. I heard Edward moaning back. He definitely enjoyed this. He stopped thrusting for a moment to kiss my neck and to enter his tongue in my mouth and thrusted again, a bit softer this time.

And then, one last moan when he came.

**A/N : Hi guys ! I'm sorry this update took me so long but I had a lot of things to do (I started my first year at university and it was my birthday). Also, we got some bad reviews that broke my heart as well as Jill's. So I hope you like this new chapter and have some good things to say.**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	20. Chapter 19

_**Just tonight, I will stay !**_

It was done too quickly and I was pretty sure it wasn't normal. I mean, he came so early! It was like we only started when it was already done. I knew for sure it wasn't normal. I didn't want to ,but I had to compare him with Riley.

"You came too early." I said, finally realizing that it definitely wasn't a good thing. I already read quite some things about that before. He strongly shook his head, like to convince him more than me that it wasn't true. We remained silent, only the sound of the waves surrounding us. It was still dark outside.

"I think I should go back to my tent." He said, looking around, trying to find his sexy red boxer.

"Really? You're that kind of guy?" I said to him. Nothing will ever surprise me with him. He finally found his underwear that he rapidly put on.

"Bells...," he started and wanted to kiss me but I immediately pushed him away.

"I understand." I said, clearly showing him my disappointment. Again. "Go." I finally finished our intense staring. He sighed heavily, it was like he was hesitating if that was the right thing to do but left not long after that. I was still naked in my tent, staring at nothing since everything was dark. I could spot a light spot in the sky and I was pretty sure that was the moon. It wasn't perfectly round and full tonight. Definitely not a moon to get scared of werewolves.

I realized I had been trying to hold my tears for quite some time now but the tension inside my body was too strong to hold. I couldn't help but cry me a river. I had never been the kind of girl that cried for a boy but since I actually started this flirting game with Edward, I had never cried so much. I wanted to hate him with my entire body but I loved him. I didn't just like him or think he was a nice guy, which he sometimes was, but I really _loved_ him. Hating him would be so easy but I never liked the easy way. I liked a new challenge and mine was to break his cold heart and to let me in.

Crying has always made me so tired,so naturally I fell asleep pretty fast. I woke the next morning, realizing Rosalie was back and I was still naked. That was like one of the most awkward things in my life. It definitely came into my _Bella's awkward moments list._

"Good morning," I said, realizing my voice was pretty much gone from all the crying. "How was your night?"

"It was pretty great," She answered with a vivifying smile on her face. One that would give any boy an instant boner and any girl would suddenly feel even more horrible next to her. But to me, it was comforting. "until an awkward and lost Edward got in while we were both naked." She crawled closer to me to look me deeply in the eyes before whispering, "What happened?" So I told her the entire story. She couldn't help but to laugh at Edward being an early comer and got angry when I told her he left me naked.

"I mean," I continued my story, "it shouldn't surprise me. It's Edward. It shouldn't be surprising. But it still hurts you know. It's painful to know he wants you but he still doesn't want to admit it."

"I thought he finally understood it." She said, more to herself than to me.

"What do you mean? What should he understand?"

"I talked to him yesterday. While making the tent." She started to explain. "I told him he had to choose between you and his reputation. That he has to listen to his heart instead to the people at school. The way he nodded at me, I understood he agreed with what I was saying."

"But he'll never change." I sighed.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm not sure if he ever will." Rosalie sighed with me.

I dressed quickly and walked out of the tent with Rosalie for breakfast. The teachers had made us scrambled eggs and fried bacon, all on the beach. But as soon as I saw Edward's face, my appetite was over. It was like this fire in my stomach had reached every organ and bone in my body. I felt my face turn red, my legs started shaking. I immediately stopped looking at him. I preferred to look at the white sand.

We were all sitting with our plate of eggs on our lap when our teacher started talking to us.

"Today we are visiting the Chinese theater, the walk of fame and the Hollywood sign. But this morning, until around 1 p.m., we'll play some inner games. When breakfast's done we're playing a game called confession. See you in thirty minutes."

_Confession?_ The name already made me anxious. I didn't want to confess anything. I didn't want to tell people anything. Only Rosalie should know things about me. Others should just continue acting like they think they know me.

But thirty minutes later, I was sitting next to Rosalie with all the people who accompanied the travel. We were about to start the game. Mrs. Roseburry told us how to play the game; we had to roll the dice. If the dice fell on an even number, we could tell whatever we wanted, if it w as an odd number someone had to ask us a question and if it was a six, we had to tell our most embarrassing moment ever.

Of course, the first number I threw with the dice was a six. I was thinking hard about whatever I was going to say. I could revenge the pain Edward caused by saying it was having sex with him, but that would be lying. Having sex with him was one of the greatest moments of my life. I could say it was when he came early, but that would be so mean. I wasn't crazy about Edward's reputation but I didn't want to kill him of humiliation. So I decided I didn't want to take revenge. Instead I could just say it was when I was naked last night and I woke up with Rosalie next to me, seeing me naked. But people would think I was some kind of naturist or something.

So I decided to talk about that time I walked around all day with two different shoes on. It wasn't awkward for them, it was awkward for me.

The game was funny until we arrived at Edward. He threw a five. Mike was the one who got to ask him a question. And of course, it was a question that affected me.

"Who was your best bang?" Everyone giggled loudly, all girls jealous of the one he thought was his best bang, all boys going crazy to know who they should fuck. And then, I had this major heart attack when I heard his answer.

"Bella."

**AAAAW isn't this just PERFECT ?! **

**So I know some of you probably hate me because I'm updated so late, it's just that university is taking every free time I have. I'm so sorry ! but here we are, Jill and I with this chapter. Please tell us what you think !**

**Btw thank you Jill for your sweet mail 3**


	21. Chapter 20

_**I need you in my arms.**_

No, I wasn't dreaming. He literally just said my name. He just told everyone we slept together. And that he liked it. He surmounted his biggest fear… and only for me. I was happy that there was no mirror in front of me; I didn't want to see my face after this big revelation and I certainly didn't want to see everyone looking at me.

"Who would have thought Bella was a good bang." Mike joked. _Asshole_.

"Well she is the perfect person to have your first time with." Edward said and immediately turned red and looked at his feet that were playing with the white sand.

I choked on my breath. I felt a very strong need to scream a big, fat "WHAT" at him in disbelief.

"She was your first? You were a…" Emmett stopped. "You were a virgin?!" Edward didn't answer but just nodded his head.

I was his first and I was perfect. How in the world could I deal with this ? How in this fucking world could I just sit here, listen to the guy I love talking his heart out, just for me? How in the world couldn't I just love him more?

"But why her? I mean, so many girls gave you the opportunity before." Mike asked. _Ugh, he is such a big fat cunt._

"Like me." Jessica said. _Bitch._

"You just pushed me away saying you had no condom and you never came back." My dearest cousin even had tears in her eyes saying that.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes at the other side of the circle and said, "Because I wanted to have sex with the girl I truly love." I honestly thought he would turn his eyes back to the ground but instead he kept staring at me.

"You mean…" Jasper interfered into the conversation.

"I'm in love with Bella Swan."

I had the feeling I was going to faint. My hand palms were wet from sweating so hard, my entire body was warm but shivering at the same time, I couldn't hear clearly anymore and my view was turning grey. Rosalie noticed it pretty soon and held me strongly.

"I'm tired of hiding it. I'm tired of pretending to be the kind of guy that chases every girl at school. And I'm so tired to be the standard for how others have to act but what I'm the most tired of is to be this extreme asshole just to look cool. Bella taught me how to be myself again."

I couldn't help but smile a cheesy smile at him as he showed me his sexy crooked smile.

"I think he's serious." I heard Serena whisper to her friend next to her. Since they obviously couldn't understand the meaning of whispering, Edward had also heard it.

"Hell yeah I'm serious." He shot her an angry glare.

"Well," Miss Roseburry said, "after this very beautiful confession we have no more time for other ones, so it's time to go to visit L.A!" She clapped excitedly in her hands.

We all got up in silence to pick up our bags in our tents. I looked at Edward and noticed that some people were giving him a pat on his shoulder.

I picked up my bag and when I came out of my tent, I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Now it's time to talk." He said with that super duper sexy smile. I just shook my head, too starstruck to actually say something meaningful.

"There's nothing to say." I said to him with a crooked smile myself. He took my head between his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I was waiting for his lips to touch mine and when he closed his eyes, I was pretty sure it was coming. I closed my eyes myself to enjoy his kiss. But instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my forehead, very sweet but rather strong at the same time.

"Are you coming?" He said as he took my hand. I nodded my head and squeezed his hand to show him that I was ready to leave -and to show myself it was really his hand I was holding and that it wasn't just my imagination.

We walked on the walk of fame, hand in hand as we looked at the stars of the tons of talented people. We laughed and joked and he did some stupid imitations that were the funniest things I had ever heard. But we didn't kiss. Just holding hands but no kissing. It was like an inner agreement we made.

Suddenly, the blue sky turned grey. We were used to this weather in Forks but none of us was hoping to have rain falling on our trip to L.A., which should be hot and dry. The rain fell out of the clouds in big drops, making us soaking wet like we had been swimming in the sea. Edward and I followed the crowd of people, still hand in hand and hid us somewhere, together with the rest of our group. We had no idea where we were but we weren't in the rain anymore. I was cold and shivering.

"Here, take my coat." Edward said when he noticed I was cold. "I know it's wet but it's better than nothing." I took it and pulled it over me. I instantly felt better. Edward crawled closer to me and took me in his arms to warm me up. He kissed my head softly and I closed my eyes, scared that the fire that was stirring up was visible in my eyes.

"Do you feel better?" He asked and I nod my head.

"Way better." I said to him with a little smile on my lips he interpreted well. He bowed over and kissed me gently on my lips. It was soft and sweet but full of passion

Once the rain had finally stopped, we headed towards Madame Tussauds. Lucky for us, there weren't a lot of people there as we were here in the middle of a school week not exactly the time to visit wax statues. The guy inside checked if our tickets were legit, and all the time Edward was sighing in frustration until I was tired of it and asked him what the big deal was.

"Nothing." He said, smiling kindly at me. I turned back to face the guy that was about to take my ticket when I heard Edward sigh one more time, very loudly this time.

"Edward!" I shout at him, trying to find out what the flying fuck was going on his little head.

"Sorry!" He shouted back to me but I could see in his face he didn't mean to be mean at me. I turned to give my ticket to the salesman.

"Can you just try not to check my girlfriend's boobs?" Edward said strongly to the man. I turned around in disbelief and put my hands up.

"What the hell?"

"He was checking you out, Bella!" He pointed at the guy.

"Wait, are you jealous?" I asked, a bit too happily for Edward's liking. "Aw, Edward." I said, smiling at him with the most gracious smile I had.

"I don't want anyone to look at you in lust like that. You're pretty, I know that, but you're also mine."

"Hell to the yes, I'm yours."

**So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier though but PM me your e-mail address and I'll send you a preview 2 days before the actual update of the last chapter/ the epilogue.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and thought Edward and Bella were actually pretty cute. Anyway, thank you for sticking with us through this story. We love you.**

**Xoxo Laure.**


	22. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Holy motherfucker! That thing is beautiful!" Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah, I know right?" I smirked, completely aware of its beauty. Sparkling-in-the-sun, I-want-to-cry beauty.

"That must have cost heaps! I can't believe he spent so much money on that. It's stunning though, it completely fits you." She smiled at me. I nodded, I too thought that the Mini Cooper Edward got me just screamed my name.

"_Bella, drive me! I am MADE for you!"_

It was a beautiful car, completely black with the occasional silver touch. I was in complete shock when I woke up on my 28th birthday yesterday and saw a Mini standing on our porch, a huge blue ribbon tied around it.

_"Edward, what is this?" I eyed the car skeptically while nudging him in the ribs. He smirked, obviously amused by my reaction._

_"A car." He said, stating the obvious._

_"No shit, Sherlock. I'm not blind." I glared at him, which only seemed to amuse him even more. He handed me a little box, which I opened while huffing. Soon enough, there was a key lying in the middle of a satin little towel._

_"Edward, please tell me you didn't get me a car for my birthday." He grabbed me by my waist and gave me a quick peck._

_"Of course I did. Who else would have such an amazing taste in cars? Besides, it was time that we got rid of that awful Chevy truck Charlie got you for your sixteenth birthday." I rolled my eyes. He was still as cocky as he used to be 10 years ago._

_"Baby, I can't accept this. It's too much." I handed him back the keys._

_I had been living with Edward for about five years now, we moved in together right after I graduated from college. Those five years had been the most beautiful, hectic ones of my life. Even though we still fought as much as we used to, like the two stubborn bastards we were, I wouldn't ever regret moving in together. Over the years, he had always gotten me extraordinary birthday presents, although I obligated him not to. Fucker never listened._

_"No, Bella, it's not too much. Go sit in it." He gave me those puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. I scoffed and went to sit in the car, but when I wanted to sit, there was another present, I noticed. A huge bottle of champagne sat on the driver's seat, a picture of me obviously drunk on it, and the sticker on it said: "Happy Birthday, Drunken Bella!"_

_I shot Edward a glare, and that's when he lost it. Tears were rolling over his face._

_"Baby come on, it's been 10 years since I first called you that, I couldn't not make a reference to it." He chuckled as he came to sit in the passenger's seat beside me. I wanted to be mad but my smile took over. I still loved him as much as I did those days._

"You know Edward and his extravaganza, it's horrible." I smiled at my best friend after recalling how wonderful I felt with Edward. She laughed, clearly recalling my 25th birthday, when he booked us a trip around Europe.

"Yeah, Mr. I-Just-Graduated-From-Law-School-and-am-starting-my-own-fucking-company sure knows how to spend his recently earned money. I wish Emmett bought presents like that for me too, though. The only thing he can come up with is some sexy lingerie. I swear, that man knows no boundaries." She smirked. Rose and Emmett had gotten married two years ago, and the ceremony was beautiful. Their wedding gift from their parents had been a cozy house in the same neighborhood as where Edward and I lived, right at the beach in Venice Beach, California.

Needless to say, we chose to live there as we both fell in love with the place after we made our relationship real there. This place would forever hold some of the most important memories for both me and Edward and we couldn't let go of it. So when Edward spotted a cute beach house, which was insanely expensive though, we didn't hesitate to buy it. We were extremely lucky that Carlisle and Esme offered to help us out financially, knowing that this was our dream house. Charlie also offered a little help, and for that I was internally grateful.

After Rose and I finished our coffee, I bid her goodbye and went home. When I got there, the sight of a naked Edward playing the piano greeted me.

"Seriously, Edward, you couldn't have worn boxers, or a shirt maybe? You know I hate it when other people can take a peak through our windows." I smirked as I went to stand behind him, pinching his right nipple a little hard.

"Fucking hell, Bella, was that really necessary?" He squealed like a girl as he rubbed his nipple in pain. " I thought you liked my body?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course I do, babe, but we have guests coming over. Did you drop off Yuna at your parents?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're keeping her from the night. Esme wants to cuddle with her favorite kitten in the world." He nuzzled his nose in my neck.

Yuna was our cat. Honestly, it was the closest thing to a child. The subject had come up over the years, of course, but we decided to wait a little longer, seeing as I had just started a new job as an English-Spanish translator and he had only just graduated law school and was very busy with starting his own lawyer company. It wasn't that we didn't want children one day, but right now we just weren't ready for them yet. Rosalie and Emmett obviously thought differently, they already had three kids, which were the most adorable creatures I had ever seen. Felix was the eldest with his six years, then came Kaitlin, who was four, and their latest one was a girl too, named Jillian and she was a happy toddler at the age of 2. There was another one on the way already; they were going to call her Lauren. We always joked that Rosalie was too fertile; it could not be healthy that she had had this many babies in just 6 years time.

"Great, we all know how much Esme would love to steal our kitten just so that we start missing her, which would all lead to us wanting a baby after all." I smiled and pinched his nipple one last time, making him growl. It was funny.

"Wait, you said we had visitors?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Edward, my birthday party, remember? So please put some clothes on before I'm starting to get mad. I mean it." I said as I started boiling the water for the pasta I was going to make. Edward took my warning seriously –he had learn not to mess with me if I was preparing for a party, because I honestly was a fucking control maniac and everything needed to be perfect- and quickly went upstairs to shower and get dressed. While the water was heating up, I went to the fridge and picked out the right ingredients.

When he came downstairs again, he was a wise man and started decorating the table. Who knew bad-boy Edward could have an amazing eye for things such as decorating?

"Babe, how about we go to the beach after dinner? We can roast some marshmallows there?" He said.

I smiled enthusiastically. " Yeah, that actually might not be a bad idea. I'm sure they'll enjoy that." We had invited our closest friends to the party, Rosalie and Emmett (they had to pay the babysitter a shitload though), Blair and Peter (we met them while we were at the vet and our first cat, Rapunzel, attacked theirs) and finally Alice and Jasper. I didn't mind birthdays, but I didn't like to make a big fuss out of them either.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and surprisingly enough, all our guests arrived at once. After we had a nice, quiet dinner and after I opened my presents- I got a vibrator from Rosalie "in case Edward doesn't fulfill your needs", a 60$ gift card at the local book store from Alice and Jasper, the DVD collection from Gossip Girl from Blair and Peter (she thought it was funny since one of the characters shared her name) and lingerie from Emmett which he also thought was funny (Edward glared at him for buying his girl sexy lingerie)- we went to the beach where Jasper and Peter started a bonfire. Oddly, Edward had stayed at home a little longer with Rosalie, claiming that they wanted to do the dishes. I was completely aware that that was not the case.

I was just munching on my 15th marshmallow, because those things are fucking amazing, when Edward and Rosalie arrived and everyone suddenly felt the need to play a confession game. After a couple of hilarious confessions, most of them coming from Blair and Emmett, Edward cleared his throat and apparently that was a sign or something, because everyone immediately shut up and looked at him intently.

What the fuck was going on?

"Everyone, I'd like to make a confession. 10 Years ago, we all –with the exception of Blair and Peter- sat here on this exact same spot. We all know that this spot is the place where I finally stopped being an asshole and confessed my love for this beautiful brunette here. Even though I don't deserve you, I never did, I'd like you to become my sexy wife." He then went to sit on his left knee and presented me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was simple, exquisite and there was a small, rough diamond sitting in the middle.

It was perfect.

"Oh my god, yes.. yes I do!" I was crying on full mode now and attacked Edward with all the power I had in me. When he kissed me, full of passion and love, I knew that I could never regret loving Edward, even though he was a complete asshole when we met. Even though he hurt me more than I could count on both hands, and even though he was the shittiest, cockiest person I knew.

I couldn't regret.

**Isn't this epilogue just lovely? Well, you should thank our girl, Jill for that! So let's cheer all together: THANK YOU JILL!**

**Anyway, we both would like to thank you all for sticking with us through this story and hopefully you liked it. And I'm happy to call this fanfic COMPLETED.**

**Xoxo Laure and Jill!**


End file.
